Timeless 11
by jakesgirl1001
Summary: Part 11 in the 18 part timeless saga of Sam and Jake
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELESS 11**

**Chapter 1**

"I'll be home tomorrow," Jake told Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam's voice held her excitement.

"Yeah," Jake said. "Mom's having your party this weekend and of course I'm coming home for that."

"She is?" Sam asked.

"Darn," Jake muttered. "I think it was supposed to be a surprise."

"I'm surprised," Sam laughed.

"Well act surprised when you come over," Jake laughed with her.

"Okay," Sam agreed. "We're not going to have much time together are we?"

"Prolly not," Jake responded. "We'll make it up another time."

"I'm happy just to see you," Sam insisted.

"I can't wait to see you, Brat," Jake said.

"I miss seeing you," Sam murmured.

"You'll see me tomorrow," Jake reminded her.

"Yes, I will," Sam's voice held excitement again.

Jake laughed. "So what's going on with Linc?"

"Uncle Bob filed for payment of his attorney fees and the judge ruled in his favor," Sam told him. "Plus, he filed for defamation of my character and slander."

"Good," Jake's voice was hard. Though he hadn't been at the trial, his family had told him all the gory details that Sam hadn't. He ended up thinking it was a good thing he hadn't been there. He'd have been tempted to do to Linc and his attorney what he had done to Linc's horse.

"He's going for over a million," Sam still couldn't believe it.

"You prolly won't get that," Jake responded.

"I know," Sam nodded, even though Jake couldn't see it. "It's the whole idea of a million dollars. I can't comprehend that much money."

"No, me either," Jake agreed. "Anything that makes Linc hurt some is okay by me."

"Me too," Sam said. "He's an evil man."

"Just remember that and stay away from him, Sam," Jake warned her.

"I know," Sam told him. "Dad and Uncle Bob said the same thing."

"Stay away from his ranch and ranch hands too," Jake said.

"You mean Flick," Sam murmured.

"Yes," Jake replied.

"Oh guess what?" Sam yelped. "I can't believe I forgot this."

"What?" Jake asked.

"Jen saw him riding a buckskin," Sam responded.

"You're kidding," Jake yelped.

"Dad told Sheriff Ballard," Sam went on.

"You were right," Jake said.

"It just made sense," Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Why were we losing cattle, but Linc, the richest man in the county, wasn't?"

"You would think he would be more of a target," Jake agreed.

"Exactly," Sam said. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to pin all the cattle theft on him too? So besides losing money to me, he'd go to jail."

"Don't get your hopes up," Jake was realistic.

"I'm trying," Sam told him. "It's hard not to sometimes. If there's a way Jen's family could get the ranch back…"

"Try harder," Jake laughed.

"Oh shut up," Sam laughed with him.

"I need to get some studying done," Jake sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Sam sighed too. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Jake murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey," Sam greeted Jake the next afternoon. She hugged him, lifting her face for a kiss.

Jake gave her a quick kiss, glancing at Gram. Sam gave him a grin.

"I guess Maxine's invited us to dinner tonight," Gram said to Jake.

Sam bit her lip to keep the giggle inside as Jake's mouth twitched.

"Yes," Jake nodded. "Mom mentioned it."

"I'm not sure I feel very well," Sam said. "Maybe I better skip dinner."

Jake almost started to laugh. Gram looked at Sam.

"How did you find out?" Gram asked her granddaughter.

"I don't remember," Sam shrugged. Gram looked from Sam to Jake.

"Act surprised," Gram told her.

Jake barked out a laugh. Gram flicked her eyes to his and smiled at him.

"Funny, I remember hearing that before too," Sam giggled.

Gram shook her head at the two of them and left the kitchen.

"Now I can get a real kiss," Sam threw her arms around him.

"Careful, if you're sick I don't want to catch it," Jake teased.

"Oh shut up and kiss me properly," Sam grumbled, standing on her tiptoes so she could reach his mouth.

Jake chuckled as he kissed her. Sam's fingers played in his black hair as the kiss deepened. Her tongue swept over his bottom lip before his touched and tangled with his.

"Careful, Brat," Jake warned her. "There's a kitchen table in here."

Sam's jaw dropped as she blushed a dark red. Jake chuckled at her reaction and she hit him.

"You're a rotten boyfriend," Sam told him, but she was smiling. "I bet Bryan wouldn't make fun of me."

"You don't know him very well if you think that," Jake told her. "He'd remind you of what happened on that table every time he saw it."

"Like you won't?" Sam raised her eyebrows at him.

"I might not say it out loud," Jake raised his own eyebrow. "But yes, I'll remember."

Sam blushed again.

Jake's face broke into his tomcat grin and Sam swatted him again.

"They're all going to laugh at me tonight aren't they?" Sam asked.

"Probably," Jake chuckled.

Sam groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh gosh!" Sam gripped Jake's arm. "How many people did your mom invite?"

"I think the whole county," Jake laughed.

"So I'm still supposed to be surprised even though there are cars everywhere?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Jake nodded. "I'm sure you think these are all our vehicles. We do have a large family."

"Even your family isn't this large," Sam's hand swept the ranch yard.

"It will be once we have kids," Jake teased.

Sam stopped walking. Jake stopped, turning to look at her. She could see the whiteness of his grin in the lights in the ranch yard.

"Just how many kids are you planning?" Sam wondered.

"Not many," Jake shrugged. "Ten or fifteen."

"Ten or fifteen?" Sam shouted. "Kids? Are you insane?"

Jake started to laugh. She balled up her fist and hit his arm.

"If you want ten or fifteen kids, you better marry another wife," Sam grumbled.

"Well you know Shoshone men had more than one," Jake teased, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"If you can have more than one wife, then I can marry more than one man," Sam smirked at him.

"Nobody else would have you," Jake teased and rubbed his arm when she punched him. "You hit too much and you're way too sassy."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Sam sassed him.

"Brat, I don't know you any other way," Jake laughed.

"Humph," Sam grunted. Jake grabbed her hand and towed her towards the house.

"Now remember, act surprised," Jake whispered when they got to the front door.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam grumbled.

Jake chuckled and opened the front door. Sam braced herself but nobody was in the kitchen. She couldn't help that her eyes went immediately to the kitchen table. She heard Jake snort behind her.

"Oh shut up," Sam hissed at him. Jake chuckled as he helped her off with her coat.

"Hey, you're wearing a bra," Jake whispered directly in her ear.

"I figured I better if everyone was going to be here," Sam whispered back. "I didn't want to shock everyone if I had to get something out of the refrigerator."

Jake burst out laughing. Sam giggled.

"My gosh, Brat," Jake managed to get out.

"Am I wrong?" Sam asked.

"No," Jake acknowledged, still chuckling. His voice dropped. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sam whispered.

Jake took her hand and they walked through the kitchen both looking at the table as they went by, then at each other, grins on their faces before going through to the family room.

"Surprise!"

"Oh!" Sam shouted. She heard Jake's snort and she elbowed him.

"You are such a bad actress," Jake told her before everyone came towards Sam to hug her.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him before she was engulfed in Maxine's hug.

"We wanted to surprise you with this party to celebrate winning over Linc," Maxine said as she hugged the woman who would one day be her youngest son's wife.

"I'm so surprised," Sam murmured, hearing Jake's snort again behind her.

Sam was hugged and congratulated by Trudy, Jen and her family, her own family, each of the Elys including Adam who had come in from Reno with his girlfriend Sherri, Sheriff Ballard, Dr. Scott, Darrell and Uncle Bob as well as the River Bend ranch hands Dallas, Ross and Pepper.

"Adam!" Sam threw her arms around him. She kissed him.

"Congratulations, Sammy," Adam picked her up in a hug. "I was glad to hear you gave Slocum what for."

"I've missed you," Sam told him.

"I've missed you too," Adam responded, giving her a squeeze before putting her down. Then he turned to the blond woman. "This is Sherri. Sherri, this is my little sister Samantha. She's engaged to my little brother Jake."

They all saw Sherri try and process what Adam had said.

"Jakey's adopted," Quinn put in, causing Sam, Bryan, Nate, Debi, Vanessa and Jake to laugh.

"Old family joke," Nate explained.

"Yes, Sammy _is_ dating her brother," Bryan laughed. Sam swatted him but Bryan just grinned at her. That's when she noticed the dark, beautiful woman behind him.

"Sammy, this is Robin," Bryan introduced the two women.

"Hi Robin," Sam said to the other woman. Sam felt so plain next to the dark exotic beauty. And so short. Robin was almost as tall as Bryan whereas Sam didn't even come up to his shoulders.

"Hi Sam," Robin smiled at her. "Bryan's told me a lot about you. I hope you don't mind that I crashed your party."

"Of course not," Sam murmured, looking for Jake. She felt so inadequate around this beautiful woman, she needed assurance that he still loved her.

Jake was next to her and he bumped her shoulder slightly to let her know he was there. Sam looked up at him, her eyes telling him everything without words.

"You're perfect to me," Jake bent to say directly in her ear.

"No, she's perfect," Sam shook her head.

"Only if you like the supermodel look," Jake teased.

Sam's mouth quirked, knowing what he was doing.

"Thank you," Sam whispered to him. She felt him take her hand and give it a squeeze.

Sam next hugged Jen and they two friends laughed and talked for awhile.

"Who's that with Bryan?" Jen had to ask. "Is she a model?"

"Robin," Sam told her. "If she's not a model she should be. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Yeah, I kinda feel dowdy myself," Jen looked down at herself.

"At least you're blond," Sam grinned.

"She's not though," Jen pointed out.

"You're not upset are you?" Sam looked at her friend.

"No," Jen shook her head. "Bryan and I aren't meant for each other. We both know that."

"Okay," Sam nodded. "I may feel short and dumpy, but at least I have Jake to make me feel better." She laughed.

"If you say so," Jen quipped and Sam shoved her friend with her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Both Sam and Jake groaned as they looked at the champagne in their glasses. Even though Maxine had only given Sam at the most one swallow of the liquid, Sam felt a headache coming on.

"I can't drink this," Sam whispered to Jake. "Not even a drop."

He shook his head. "Give me your glass."

Sam handed it to him and he hurried into the kitchen. He was back a few moments later with their glasses. To Sam it looked like he had added more champagne.

"Ginger Ale," he whispered, handing her the glass.

"I think I love you," Sam told him.

Jake's mouth twitched.

Sam saw Maxine look at Sam's glass. Sam figured she was wondering how Sam got more champagne in there. She heard Jake's snort next to her.

"I'm going to smack you," Sam hissed. It only made Jake laugh harder.

"To Samantha," Maxine started the toast. "We had faith that the judge would throw out Linc's suit. Good job at standing up to him."

"To Sam!" everyone echoed. Sam blushed.

"Speech," horrified, she heard Quinn's voice shout. Then the other Ely brothers joined in until everyone was chanting it.

"I'm going to kill statue boy," Sam muttered. Jake heard her and she heard his choked back laughter. Everyone else was looking at her expectantly.

"Uh, thank you?" Sam managed. Jake couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and Sam bit her lip to keep from joining him. She also heard the rest of the Ely brothers' barks of laughter, plus Jen's giggle. Darrell wasn't able to contain his amusement either. Sam did the only thing she could think of. She grinned and shrugged.

Later she was standing with Jen when Darrell came over. He gave both girls a hug. Sam gave him a kiss.

"I can't thank you enough for your wonderful uncle," Sam told him.

"He likes you, darlin'," Darrell said. "He thinks you have a lot of spunk."

"Well, I like him too," Sam responded.

"He was happy to help," Darrell shrugged. "So how are the two most gorgeous women at Darton High? You two will be graduating soon, huh?"

"Finally," Sam sighed. "Of course, one of us is going to be valedictorian."

"Oh please," Jen rolled her eyes. "I might not be."

"Oh please," Sam gave it right back to her, causing Darrell to laugh. "Of course you're going to be. You have the highest grade point average in our class."

"Where does that leave you, darlin'?" Darrell asked Sam.

"I don't care as long as Mrs. Santos hands me a diploma," Sam told him.

The three of them laughed.

Sam saw Jake walking towards them and she watched him as he approached.

"The table is still there," he whispered directly in her ear causing Sam to choke. She gave him a shove as he chuckled.

"You are a completely rotten boyfriend," Sam hissed at him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Darrell teased.

"Sam thinks I'm rotten," Jake told him with a grin.

"He is rotten," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Just a little while ago you liked me," Jake reminded her.

"I did then," Sam stuck out her tongue at him. "I didn't even want to look at that champagne."

Jen laughed. Sam had told her that she and Jake had gotten drunk from champagne on New Years Eve and both had nasty hangovers the next day.

"Champagne's good," Darrell said.

Both Sam and Jake groaned in response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Everyone come into the kitchen," Maxine announced a bit later.

Sam froze and gripped Jake's arm.

"Guilty conscious, Brat?" Jake teased.

"We have something for Sam on the kitchen table," Maxine went on.

Sam blushed as she heard four guys start to laugh hysterically. Even Jake was laughing beside her despite the elbow she kept poking him with.

Everyone was looking at the Ely brothers, wondering what was so funny. Jen giggled though she hurriedly put her hand over her mouth when Sam gave her a glare.

"What's so funny?" Maxine asked her sons.

"Nothing Mom," Adam got control of his laughter. Sam glared at Nate, Quinn and Bryan for obviously telling Adam. Then something dawned on her and she turned to glare at Jake.

"It wasn't me," he assured her. "He called me to hoot at me about it, but I didn't tell him."

"I hate all of you," Sam retorted, following Maxine and everyone else into the kitchen. Mac was there standing next to a giant cake on the table. Sam read "Congratulations Samantha" written with icing on the front of the cake.

"Thank you," Sam murmured to Maxine.

"You're welcome, Sam," Maxine told her. "We're just happy it's over for you."

Sam nodded. When everyone was busy eating and talking, she ducked out of the house. It was cold, but she sat on the porch swing anyway.

"Brat," Jake's voice came to her.

"What?" Sam snapped.

"Can I sit?" he pointed at the swing.

"No," Sam said, not looking at him. Good thing because Jake's mouth twitched at her temper.

"Why are you so mad?" Jake asked, leaning against the cold stone of the house.

"Oh gee, I wonder," Sam snapped at him. "Everyone in your family knows about what happened and enjoy throwing it up in my face. Adam wasn't even here and someone just had to tell him."

"It's what guys do, Sam," Jake told her.

"Would you like it if I described every detail of your body to Jen?" Sam asked, her voice still hard.

Jake blanched. "No."

"Then what makes you think I like it when you do with your brothers?" Sam wanted to know.

"I don't," Jake told her. "Sam, your butt outline was visible on the table. They'd have to be blind to miss it."

"Oh gosh," Sam groaned, putting her hand over her eyes.

"If you don't think they'd talk about that, you don't know them very well," Jake tried to hide his amusement. He must not have done a very good job because Sam lifted her head to glare at him.

Jake blanked out his expression and took a deep breath.

"See?" Sam yelped. "You think this is funny."

"No, I don't," Jake denied. "Not really."

Sam gave him a disbelieving look.

"It happened," Jake shrugged. "Was it so awful you never want to do it again? Brat, we joked together about buying a sturdy table afterwards."

"_We_ joked," Sam pointed out the obvious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He fought the urge to rub the back of his neck.

"What do you want me to do?" Jake asked her instead.

"I don't know," Sam sighed. "Now everyone is wondering why the kitchen table is such a joke. Don't you think someone will figure it out? What if it's my dad?"

Jake almost groaned aloud. _Wyatt would shoot his butt then geld him. _

"Hopefully my track training would come in handy," he froze, not realizing at first he had said that out loud.

Sam's head jerked in his direction. He waited for the explosion. Instead he heard her bite back a giggle.

"You're an idiot," Sam told him, trying to fight back the laughter.

"Sorry," Jake apologized, then bit back a chuckle. "That just sorta slipped out."

It was totally unlike Jake to have things slip out. He was usually so in control that it made Sam laugh harder.

"I'm just embarrassed," Sam sighed.

"Can I sit?" Jake pointed at the swing again. His back was getting cold against the stone.

Sam nodded and Jake sat down next to her, his arm going around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry you're embarrassed," Jake told her. "How about if I tell my brothers not to tease you anymore?"

"I don't think that's possible," Sam murmured, putting her head against his arm.

"They only do it because they love you," Jake reminded her.

"I know," Sam sighed again. "So where did Bryan meet the supermodel?"

Jake laughed. Her moods were like quicksilver sometimes.

"He was in Darton for something," Jake shrugged. "Saw her across the room and introduced himself."

"Did he tell her he was the twin to statue boy?" Sam asked and smiled when Jake laughed.

"Probably," Jake responded. "Can we go back inside? My butt's starting to freeze to the swing."

"Just your butt?" Sam wondered, looking down at his lap.

"Sam," he warned her.

Jake grabbed her, bringing her in front of him and putting his hands in her back pockets.

"You tease," Jake said.

"What?" Sam's voice dropped until it was low, sexy and seductive.

"Behave yourself, Brat," Jake warned her. "There's a table in there with your name on it."

Instead of getting mad, Sam laughed that low, sexy laugh again. Jake just didn't understand her sometimes, but figured his life with her would never be boring.

When Sam and Jake went back inside, Jen was talking to her father plus Sam's and Jake's fathers. They went over to listen in.

"Jen's just telling us about the buckskin," Dad told them.

"I didn't notice it at first," Jed admitted. "Flick keeps it in a pen behind his bunkhouse."

"Do any of the other ranch hands keep their horses like that?" Luke asked.

"No," Jed answered.

"I haven't been able to snoop around without Flick getting suspicious," Jen said.

"You shouldn't be snooping at all, Jennifer," Jed told her.

"I bet Jake could," Sam blurted out, then put her hand over her mouth. Everyone looked at her, then looked at Jake.

"I could go at night," Jake shrugged.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Luke stated. Dad nodded.

"I'm the only one who has a chance," Jake said.

"Have you forgotten they have guns?" Luke asked. Jake paled, remembering when he and Sam were out and got shot at.

"Of course not," Jake answered. "If they're not suspecting anything, I can sneak in, take a look and get out before anyone knows I'm there."

"There aren't any ranch dogs," Sam put in. Dad gave her a look and she stepped closer to Jake. It didn't go unnoticed by the others standing there.

Jake met Wyatt's gaze. He could tell that Wyatt thought Sam had betrayed him for Jake. Jake wanted to tell the other man that she might be Wyatt's daughter, but she now belonged to Jake. Wyatt read it in the younger man's face. Jake saw the hardness in Wyatt's eyes.

To Wyatt, Jake was declaring that he and Sam had already committed to each other by being intimate. Wyatt wasn't pleased.

"Are you sure you want to do this, son?" Luke spoke, trying to clear the tension in the air between Jake and Wyatt.

"Sure," Jake shrugged, his eyes leaving Wyatt's.

"I'll go with him," Sam said.

"No, you will not," Wyatt's voice was like a thunderclap.

"No," Jake said at the same time, but his voice was soft.

"Why?" Sam looked at Jake.

Jake shook his head, knowing Wyatt's temper was near the boiling point. Sam and he were getting too close for Wyatt's liking. However, the man knew they were engaged. What did Wyatt think that meant? Jake worried though that Wyatt might try and keep them apart for awhile.

"It's not safe and you're not going," Jake told her, his eyes warning her to not say anything more.

Sam sighed and nodded, surprising everyone there except Jake. She had read the warning. They often exchanged messages through their eyes. They would talk about it later when they were alone.

"What do you hope to accomplish, Jake?" Jed asked.

"I want to look at the horse's hooves," Jake answered. "One of the horses used in the cattle thefts had distinctive shoes. Heck took pictures of the hoof prints."

"If you find something, it won't be admissible," Jen said.

"I know that, but at least we'll know for sure who it is," Jake shrugged, infuriating Jen.

"We can't talk you out of this can we?" Luke wondered.

"No," Jake shook his head. "It's my expertise. I might as well use it."

"When?" Wyatt asked.

Jake shrugged. "I don't think I should tell anyone in case I get caught."

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again at Jake's look.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What?" Sam asked later. She and Jake had come out to the sunporch.

"Wyatt's not happy," Jake told her.

"About what?" Sam wondered.

"You took my side over his and it dawned on him that we've been together," Jake said.

Sam paled, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. Then she looked up at Jake.

"Do you think he'll try and keep us apart?" Sam asked.

"He might," Jake shrugged.

"Well it's not going to happen," Sam declared. "We're engaged. If he thinks he can stop me from seeing you and marrying you, then he's got another thing coming."

"So fierce," Jake teased, putting his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"I am about you," Sam said.

"I know and I love you for it, sweetheart," Jake told her. "Just don't get him too mad."

"Why can't I go with you to Gold Dust?" Sam changed the subject.

"Think about it," Jake said. "It could be dangerous and I will not knowingly put you in danger."

"But it's okay for you?" Sam challenged.

"I'm stealthy," Jake shrugged. "I'll be in and out before anyone knows I'm there, more than likely."

"How are you going to get there?" Sam asked.

"Drive and park on the highway and then hike in," Jake told her.

"Can I drive you?" Sam looked up into his face.

"Sam," Jake groaned. _Gosh she could work him with that beautiful face of hers. _"I don't think it's wise."

"Why not?" Sam wanted to know.

"If something happens…," he didn't finish.

"Then you might need me," Sam insisted.

"No," Jake shook his head, determined to keep her safe.

"Yes," Sam argued.

"Not going to happen," Jake decided to stand firm on this.

Sam glared at him, but Jake took on a bored look. Sam knew exactly what he was doing and when he did it, it was impossible to change his mind.

She stormed away from him.

Jake watched her go and sighed to himself. Keeping her safe was difficult sometimes. He knew there would be heck to pay for this, but he wasn't going to back down for her. Not over her safety.

He went back into the family room, but Sam was talking to Jen and didn't look at him when he came in.

"Sammy mad at you?" Quinn asked as Jake joined his brothers and the women they were with.

"Yeah," Jake nodded, glancing back at Sam.

"What did you do, Jakey?" Bryan wondered with a grin.

"Dunno," Jake glanced at the tall woman standing next to Bryan.

The guys knew instantly that something was going on that Jake wouldn't mention until they were alone. The guys all trusted each other and if one of them had a secret, it wouldn't go any further. Jake was letting them all know that it was one of those times.

Under normal circumstances, they might tease each other and even pick on each other, but if something was serious, they stuck together like the brothers they were.

A bit later the party was breaking up and Jake started towards Sam. She looked up at him warily.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Jake asked her.

She saw that his expression was blanked out as he looked down at her. Sam shook her head.

"No," she told him. "I'll ride with my family."

"Okay," Jake responded.

She knew he was upset with her, but she was also upset with him. She didn't see any reason why she couldn't drive him to Gold Dust when he went to check that horse.

Sam left him then. Jake watched as she hugged his mother and thanked her for the party. He saw Mom glance at him wondering what was going on but Jake didn't give her any clue. Then he watched as his fiancée left the house with her family without a backward glance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Do you think it's wise to go alone, Jakey?" Nate asked his youngest brother.

"I'm the only one who can pull this off," Jake stated. They all knew it was true. Nobody was as stealthy as Jake was. He used to sneak up on them all the time when they were younger. They never knew he was there until he made his presence known.

"I think Sam might have a good idea about someone driving the truck," Bryan said. Nate and Quinn nodded.

Jake shook his head.

"A truck sitting on the side of the road and running will attract more attention than one just parked," Jake argued.

"We'll shut it off," Quinn said.

"I think it's best if I go alone," Jake shook his head. "I can get in and out at my own speed and not have to worry about what's going on out on the road."

"Darn you're stubborn," Nate laughed.

Jake's mouth twitched. "You want stubborn? Try dealing with Sam."

"She certainly wasn't happy tonight was she?" Bryan smiled.

"She'd have gelded me if she had the chance, I think," Jake grinned. "She was so determined to go with me, she didn't like it when I said no."

"She'll make you pay," Quinn predicted.

"Oh I have no doubt of it," Jake nodded. "I don't expect to see her for the rest of the weekend. She'll put me off if I try." He shrugged.

"Women can hold grudges for years," Nate warned him.

"I hope it won't be that long," Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Though she is the most stubborn person I've ever seen."

"I don't envy you, Jakey," Bryan laughed and clapped his little brother on the shoulder. "Well I do, because she's a heck of a woman, but she's also a handful."

"It's the red hair," Nate murmured.

"She's fiery," Quinn said.

"Yeah, she is that," Jake agreed.

"When are you going to do this, Jakey?" Bryan changed the subject back to what they were talking about originally.

"Tonight," Jake told him.

"So soon?" Nate was surprised.

"Get it over with," Jake shrugged.

"Can you plan it well enough?" Quinn asked.

"Sure," Jake nodded. "Not much to plan. Really all I gotta do is remember to bring a penlight."

"If you change your mind about one of us going with you, let us know," Bryan said.

"I will, thanks," Jake went into his room. Normally he would have called Sam, but he didn't want her figuring out he was going over to Gold Dust tonight.

Instead, he rummaged through his camping supplies until he found a small penlight. He pulled out a black sweatshirt from his closet and took off the shirt he was wearing and put on the sweatshirt.

Jake looked down at his jeans, figuring they were dark enough. He had a pair of dark brown hiking boots he would wear. He couldn't run in his cowboy boots if he needed to get out of there in a hurry.

Then he took his sweatshirt off again, going to his drawer and taking out a black turtleneck and put that on. He put the black sweatshirt on over the turtleneck. It was going to be frigid tonight and he wanted the extra protection.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jake slipped out of the house at about three in the morning. He figured that anyone out and shutting down a bar should be home and in bed by now. He should have the roads to himself.

He wore a heavy fleece coat as he got into his truck and started it up. Jake pulled out of the ranch yard without lights and didn't turn them on until he was on the road towards Gold Dust.

He had been right. There wasn't another vehicle anywhere on the road.

Jake looked in at River Bend as he drove by. He hoped he and Sam could talk before he left to go back to GBC. He sighed. She certainly was a stubborn woman, but he loved her a lot.

A few minutes later, he passed Gold Dust. Jake drove another half mile before doing a U turn and pulling over on the side of the road. He shut off the truck and sat in it for a few minutes. Nothing moved.

Quietly he opened the driver's door and shed his coat, tossing it back into the truck. My gosh, it was freezing out there. Jake leaned over to open the console in the front seat and grabbed a knit hat he had there. He pulled it over his head and shut the door as quietly as he could.

Jake leaned against the truck for a few moments, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then he swept the area, not seeing anything moving or out of the ordinary.

He crept forward, climbing over the gate. Jake waited. There were no barking dogs or anything else announcing his arrival.

Jake crouched and headed inward. He stopped every few feet to listen. So far, he didn't hear anything that alarmed him.

He found the bunkhouse belonging to Flick and headed around to the back. He saw the buckskin immediately.

Slowly as to not spook the horse, he started forward. When the horse's head came up, Jake murmured to it under his breath. The horse let out a snort, but didn't run from him.

Jake froze when another horse answered the buckskin's snort. Darn! He crouched down, waiting to see if anyone came to investigate.

After a few minutes without anyone coming out, Jake stood back up and approached the horse.

"Whoa, fella," Jake murmured.

He reached out to put his hand on the horse's neck. The buckskin backed a step away from him.

"Whoa," Jake murmured again, taking a step forward, the flat of his hand lay on the horse's neck. This time the horse didn't back away.

Jake ran his hand down the horse's neck down the shoulder, then he bent down as he ran his hand down the horse's leg. The horse picked up its foot.

Jake supported the foot, reaching into his pocket for his penlight. He snapped it on and examined the shoe. Bingo!

"Hey!" Jake heard the shout and dropped the horse's leg and his penlight and took off running.

Jake heard another shout, then a shot. A burning sensation in his upper arm almost knocked him to his knees, but he kept running.

He jumped over the gate. Instead of going instantly to his truck, he headed for the river and the trees.

That's when he remembered the snow. Anyone who wasn't blind could track him from his footprints. Heck, a blind person could prolly track him through the snow.

He sucked in a breath and jumped into the river. The freezing water took his breath away and he fought a moan. Jake went down the river knowing he was going to end up with frostbite on his feet at this rate.

Finally, he climbed out of the river, not feeling his feet by this time at all. He stumbled and fell. It felt like he had ice blocks instead of feet and he still had a quarter mile before he got to his truck.

Jake bit his lip as the cold from his frozen feet shot up his legs. The burning in his arm hurt him badly, but he kept on.

He stopped again and listened for pursuit. Not hearing any, he continued towards his truck.

Reaching it, he climbed in the driver's seat, his breathing loud inside of the truck. He used to run track. He couldn't be this winded. Jake knew it was shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jake wanted to check his wound, but his instincts told him to get away from there. So instead, he started the truck and headed for Three Ponies.

His feet still felt like blocks of ice and it was difficult for him to drive since he couldn't feel the pedals with his feet. The truck crept along, Jake checking the rearview mirror for anyone following him. There wasn't anyone.

Jake didn't even look in at River Bend when he passed by again. He was concentrating on making it home.

He pulled into Three Ponies and was groaning by now. His feet were trying to thaw out and it felt like hundreds, oh heck, thousands of needles were being poked through his skin.

Jake leaned back, trying to catch his breath. He was still gasping from the pain in his feet and his arm that all he wanted to do was stay where he was at, but Jake knew how dangerous that was. He could end up losing his feet if he didn't get them warmed up and he needed to check his arm.

He groaned as he got out of the truck, the pain in his feet almost dropping him to his knees. Jake managed to stumble across the yard and into the house. He went through the kitchen, then the family room to the hallway where the boys' rooms were located.

Jake's room was the last one in the hallway and it looked a million miles away to him. Each painful step was agony as he headed for his room. When he reached it, he shut the door behind him and let out a moan as he stumbled to his bed and collapsed.

He wanted nothing more than to just lie there, but he had to get his soaked boots and socks off and look at his arm. His arm hurt as he tried to get the laces loosened on his boots. His fingers weren't working properly and he couldn't seem to get them undone. Finally he took his pocketknife out of his front pocket and just cut the laces. He pulled the boots off and then his sodden socks.

Jake's feet looked like snow, they were so white. He knew he was in trouble, but he had to thaw them out slowly.

He went to his dresser and grabbed a fleece shirt. Jake went back to his bed and wrapped his feet in the fleece. He was surprised at how much they hurt.

Time to check the arm. He pulled off his sweatshirt, then his turtleneck. He groaned as the fabric pulled on the abrasion on his arm. At least the bullet had only creased him. It shouldn't be too serious once he got it cleaned up.

Jake heard the soft knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Jake asked quietly.

"Nate."

"Come on in," Jake told him.

Nate came in, taking in Jake's feet in the fleece and then he saw the ugly, red mark on his little brother's arm.

"What happened?" Nate came closer, taking Jake's arm in his hand for a closer look.

"I got creased," Jake responded.

"You got shot?" Nate almost yelped.

"Shhh," Jake warned him, looking towards the closed door. "He missed me for the most part."

"This needs to be cleaned," Nate told him.

"I know," Jake nodded.

"What's wrong with your feet?" Nate asked, looking down.

"Frozen," Jake answered.

"What?"

"I had to use the river to get away," Jake informed him.

"Holy smokes, Jake," Nate exclaimed. He bent down and took the fleece shirt off of his younger brother's feet. "Oh gosh."

"Yeah," Jake nodded.

"I'll get a space blanket," Nate stood back up. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Nate left the room and Jake slumped as he sat on the bed. Man, his feet were killing him. They hurt worse than his arm.

Nate was back within minutes with a space blanket and antiseptic.

"This should help," Nate said, wrapping Jake's feet in the space blanket.

"Thanks," Jake murmured. He was exhausted.

"Let's take care of the arm," Nate took the antiseptic and cleaned the wound on Jake's arm.

The antiseptic stung and Jake sucked in a breath at the contact.

"Sorry," Nate glanced at his brother's face.

Jake shook his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So what did you find out?" Nate asked Jake a bit later. He was sitting in the chair near Jake's bed as his little brother's feet continued to thaw out under the space blanket.

"The shoe matched what we found at the scene," Jake told him.

"What can we do about it?" Nate wondered.

"Tell Heck," Jake shrugged. "See if he can get a search warrant to check for himself."

Nate nodded. "It doesn't mean Slocum was involved or knew."

"No," Jake agreed. "It might give Heck reason to look closer at Linc though. You know he can't be clean in all his dealings."

"That's true," Nate nodded again. He looked down at Jake's feet. "How are they?"

"They hurt like heck," Jake admitted.

"That's good though," Nate told him. "I'd worry more if you didn't feel anything." He got up and checked Jake's feet. They weren't white anymore. His color was coming back.

"For a little while there, I thought you had turned into a white person," Nate joked, rewrapping Jake's feet in the space blanket.

Jake chuckled.

"What are you going to tell Mom?" Nate wondered and Jake became serious.

"Nothin' if I can help it," Jake responded. "I'd like to get out of here early enough to get back to GBC before dark."

"What about Sam?" Nate asked.

Jake shrugged. "I'll call her and let her know I'm leaving. Anything else is up to her."

"It was a good thing she wasn't there," Nate said.

Jake nodded. Then he yawned.

"Go back to bed if you want," Jake told his brother.

"Nah," Nate shook his head. "I'm all right."

The two brothers' eyes met.

"Thanks Nate," Jake said.

"Not a problem, little man," Nate responded. "We should be able to take off the space blanket in a little while."

Jake nodded again and the two men talked about the ranch and then their fiancées.

"Where are you and Vanis going for your honeymoon?" Jake asked.

"Hawaii," Nate told him. "We're going to visit Kit and then spend some time at a nearby resort."

"Great," Jake responded.

"What about you and Sam?" Nate asked.

Jake shrugged. "We still have four years to decide. If she's still interested in marrying me."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Nate wondered. "You two have fought in the past and worked it out. This is nothin'."

"It's never nothin' with Sam," Jake told him. "Even when I'm right, she gets stubborn on me."

"If anyone can deal with her, you can," Nate said. Then he laughed. "You might be the only one who can deal with her."

Jake chuckled, knowing he was probably right.

"You'll work it out," Nate predicted. "Show her your arm and she'll start fussing over you."

"Oh like I want that," Jake shuddered.

"Let's take a look at your feet," Nate said, getting out of the chair and coming over. He gently unwrapped Jake's feet. "They look pretty good, how do they feel?"

"Pretty normal," Jake answered.

"Wiggle your toes," Nate told him.

Jake wiggled his toes.

Nate touched Jake's feet and Jake jerked, very ticklish on his feet. Nate chuckled.

"They feel warm," Nate said, standing back up. "I think you're okay to go to bed. Wear socks tonight though."

Jake nodded. "Thanks Nate."

"Nada, Jakey," Nate clapped his brother on the shoulder. "If anything changes, come get me."

"I will," Jake promised.

Nate left Jake's room and Jake stood up to strip out of the rest of his clothes. He crossed to his dresser to get a pair of dry socks and put them on. Then in exhaustion, he stumbled to his bed, falling face down and then crawling under the covers.

He groaned as he rolled over onto his hurt arm. Rolling back over on his other side, he was asleep within minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

While Jake was planning his trip to Gold Dust, Sam was in her room getting ready for bed. She wasn't very sleepy so she decided to read for a bit. There was a soft knock on the door, then Brynna stuck her head in.

"Can I come in?" Brynna asked.

"Sure," Sam said, putting the book down.

Brynna entered the room and Sam could see her stepmother was nervous. That made Sam nervous, remembering what Jake had told her earlier that night.

Brynna sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Sam for a moment. Then she looked away, making Sam even more nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Sam wondered.

"I'm not sure how to ask something," Brynna murmured.

Sam felt her stomach heave in response. Oh gosh, this couldn't be good. As mad as she was at Jake, she wasn't giving him up for her family or anyone else.

"Just spit it out," Sam told her, earning a sharp look from Brynna. Sam didn't think she had been sassy, so she didn't apologize.

"Are you and Jake….," Brynna began, looking closely at Sam.

"Engaged?" Sam finished. She held up her left hand, the diamond shining in the light from the table lamp.

Brynna gave Sam a look.

"Having sex," Brynna said.

Sam sucked in a breath.

"Is it your business?" Sam had her own question.

"I guess that answers my question," Brynna said almost to herself.

"Does it?" Sam wanted to know. "_If_ Jake and I are having sex, I don't see where it's anyone else's business but ours." She made sure to emphasize the if.

"It's our business if you get pregnant," Brynna pointed out.

"No, it's not," Sam disagreed. "It would still be between Jake and me. _If _I were having sex, I'd make sure it was protected sex. I'm not completely stupid, Brynna."

"I didn't mean to imply you were stupid, honey," Brynna assured her. "You're still in high school and want to go to college afterwards. That might be a bit difficult if you had a baby. Trust me, I know this."

"I know," Sam told her. "I think I've helped you with Cody."

"You have, Sam," Brynna said. "I just want you to be safe."

Sam nodded.

"Did Dad send you in here?" she had to ask.

"He mentioned he thought you and Jake had been intimate," Brynna admitted.

"It's not his business either," Sam said. "I'm almost eighteen."

"He'll always think you're his business," Brynna pointed out. "You're his little girl. He just wants what's best for you."

"I have what's best for me," Sam countered. "And that's Jake."

"You won't get an argument from me," Brynna smiled at her stepdaughter. "I love Jake and think he's perfect for you. Just be careful."

Sam nodded. "I am."

"You can come to me, you know," Brynna told her. "I won't go to your father with what you tell me. Some things are just better off not said to fathers."

Sam laughed. "Men in general."

"Yes." The two of them shared a laugh.

"You and Jake are okay?" Brynna asked. "I couldn't help but notice you both seemed a bit put out with the other."

"We disagreed about something," Sam shrugged. "It's normal for us. He feels he's still my big brother sometimes and needs to protect me."

"It's because he loves you," Brynna said.

"I know," Sam nodded. "However, sometimes I don't need or want his protection. He needs to figure that out."

"Good luck with that," Brynna laughed, getting up from sitting on Sam's bed. "Goodnight, honey."

"'Night Brynna," Sam answered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Jake awoke the next morning, his arm was killing him. He rolled over onto his back and took a look at it. The abrasion looked red and angry. It wasn't swollen at least, but if someone touched it, Jake knew it would knock him to his knees.

He needed a shower so he got out of bed and took off the socks, getting a good look at his feet. Jake wiggled his toes and there wasn't any pain. The space blanket had done its job. He hoped there wouldn't be any last effects, but so far, so good.

Jake opened his door and headed for the bathroom. Nate came out of his room and saw Jake.

"How's everything this morning?" Nate asked, looking down at Jake's feet. "They look good. What about the arm?"

Jake showed his brother his arm. Nate grasped it to take a close up look and nodded.

"Wash it out the best you can," Nate suggested.

"I will," Jake promised. "Thanks again."

"Not a problem, Jakey," Nate told him.

They both looked up as Bryan came out of his room, his hand tussling his coal black hair.

"Hey, how'd it go last night?" Bryan asked, then saw Jake's arm. "What the heck happened? Did you get shot?" His voice had risen to almost a yelp.

"Shhh," Nate warned him. "Do you want Mom or Dad hearing that Jakey got shot?"

"You did get shot?" Bryan looked at Jake.

"Just creased," Jake corrected.

By that time Quinn was in the hallway too and he looked at Jake's arm.

"It looks better than it did last night," Nate told them.

"You saw him last night?" Quinn asked.

"I had just gotten up to use the bathroom when I heard him come in," Nate explained. "His feet were a mess."

"What happened to your feet," Bryan wondered, looking down at Jake's feet.

"Frozen," Jake shrugged. "I had to ditch in the river." He told them all about what happened.

"So it is Flick," Quinn murmured. "Not much we can do with the info."

"You can just kinda mention it to Heck and let him do with it as he wishes," Jake shrugged again.

"Are you boys coming to breakfast?" they heard Maxine's voice at the end of the hallway. She rarely came down into the hallway because she knew the boys walked around naked in their section of the house.

"Yes Mommy," Quinn joked.

"I'll be there as soon as I shower," Jake told her, going into the bathroom to do that.

The warm water stung his arm, but he washed it with soap and rinsed it off. Then when he was done with washing the rest of him, he turned the water to cold and let the cold water soothe his arm.

As Jake got out of the shower and towel dried his hair and body, he thought of Sam. He wanted to call her before he left and possibly see her on his way back to GBC. Hopefully she had settled down a bit and wasn't quite so mad at him.

Then he snorted. This was Sam, his Brat, he was talking about. She'd try and make him pay for not letting her go with him, but he was thankful he had stood firm. He'd probably be dead from getting shot trying to protect her.

Jake shuddered at the mere thought of Sam being there last night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Are you speaking to me today?" Jake asked Sam later on the phone.

"Should I be?" Sam asked a question of her own.

"Yeah, I think you should be," Jake told her.

"Well then you know best, right?" Sam's tone was sarcastic.

"If all you're going to do is argue, then I'll hang up now," Jake said.

"I'm not arguing," Sam pointed out. "It's hard to argue with someone who's right all the time."

"Bye Sam," Jake told her. "I'll see you in a few months when I come home for spring break. If I do."

He hung up his phone. Jake wanted to throw it against the wall, but didn't. He wanted to hear her voice after what he had gone through the night before, but he wasn't going to give in to her bitchiness.

His phone rang almost immediately and he knew without looking at the caller ID that it was Sam. Jake was tempted not to answer, but he did.

"What?" he practically barked into the phone.

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed. "You're engaged to a raging bitch, aren't you?"

"Do you really expect me to answer that?" Jake was fighting laughter.

"You're still engaged, right?" Sam asked.

"As far as I'm concerned," Jake told her.

He heard Sam's sigh of relief in the phone.

"Can I claim PMS?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know, can you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Sam murmured. "I _am_ sorry."

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well today," Jake responded.

"Thanks," Sam sighed again. "So when are you going?"

Jake debated on whether or not to tell her he had already gone.

"You went last night?" Sam figured out his reluctance.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"Were you able to see the horse?"

"Yeah," Jake answered. "It's the same one."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jake told her. For the most part it was the truth. He hadn't suffered anything that was permanent and he'd explain the abrasion on his arm at a later time if it left a scar.

"So tell me what happened," Sam urged.

"Not much, really," Jake lied. "I went in and found the buckskin. With my penlight I looked at its feet and saw the same distinctive shoes as the tracks I found when we went out looking for them that time."

"Is someone letting Sheriff Ballard know?" Sam wondered.

"I'm sure Dad will," Jake told her. "I'm leaving soon."

Sam sighed again. "Are you coming by to see me?"

"Do you want me to?" Jake asked.

"You're still a rotten boyfriend, but yes," Sam answered.

"How am I rotten?" Jake responded. "Because I want to keep you safe?"

"I was teasing, Jake," Sam's voice became hard.

"I'm not sure you were," he said.

"You're right, I wasn't," Sam snapped.

Jake groaned.

"Since you know everything, how many fingers am I holding up?" Sam asked him, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Jake fought back a laugh.

"My guess would be one," Jake responded.

"Gosh Jake, you _do_ know everything," Sam sneered and hung up.

Jake shook his head. Maybe it was a good thing he was leaving today. Then she could settle down after her hormones quit raging and they could get through this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sam felt bad. She knew she had overreacted. She planned on calling Jake later or the next day and apologizing. She had let her hormone induced temper get the better of her. Could she honestly be mad at a man who wanted to protect the woman he loved? What was he supposed to do? She'd have been mad if he didn't protect her. That was part of being a man.

Sam groaned. She certainly had made a mess of everything this weekend. She wondered how she could make it up to him.

Sam went downstairs after putting on some extra clothes. She and Jen were going riding, despite how cold it was.

"Are you sure you want to go riding in this?" Brynna asked her.

"I've ridden in worse," Sam shrugged.

"Be careful," Brynna told her.

Sam nodded. Then she tilted her head at Brynna. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a little cramping," Brynna responded.

"Do you want me to stay?" Sam asked.

"No," Brynna shook her head. "I'm sure it's just my uterus expanding a bit for the little one."

"Okay," Sam couldn't imagine how it felt to have a little person growing inside of you. She supposed she would one day, but it amazed her to no end.

Brynna could read it on her face and she laughed.

"I can't describe it," she told her stepdaughter. "It still awes me sometimes."

"I imagine," Sam murmured. "If you're sure you don't need me…."

"No, you go ahead and have fun with Jen," Brynna said.

Sam smiled as she nodded. She put on her heaviest coat and pulled a knit hat over her head. Slipping her feet into her heavy boots, she waved at Brynna and went outside.

Ace was neighing, excited about a possible ride.

"What makes you think I'm riding you?" Sam called to him. Her horse only snorted at her and she laughed. "Who else am I going to ride, huh?"

She let Ace out of the pasture and led him into the barn.

"You stay put," she warned him as she went into the tack room to get her saddle and bridle.

Except for his tossing head, Ace stood still as she tacked him up. He almost yawned to take the snaffle into his mouth.

"You do realize it's going to be cold, right?" Sam asked as she swung up into the saddle.

He gave a half-hearted buck and moved forward. Sam rode him over the bridge before letting Ace have his head. He slipped once on some ice under the snow before steadying himself and breaking into a run.

The wind in her face was cold, but exhilarating. Sam kept putting her gloved hand to her cheeks to warm them up. At least it wasn't snowing.

Jen was already there when Sam pulled up.

"Hey," Jen greeted her as Silly danced under her. "Are we crazy or what?"

"We're crazy," Sam agreed. "But we knew that right?"

"Speak for yourself," Jen laughed.

The two friends walked their horses towards Lost Canyon.

"We had an intruder last night," Jen told her.

Sam froze, glancing over at Jen.

"An intruder?" Sam asked. "What happened?"

"Apparently Flick found someone in his horse pen," Jen was watching Sam closely, she saw.

"Huh," Sam murmured.

"I'm assuming it was Jake?" Jen met Sam's eyes.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "Jake and I aren't really speaking right now."

"Still?" Jen said.

Sam shrugged again. "We're both very stubborn people."

Jen burst out laughing. "You can't even compare Jake Ely's stubbornness with yours."

Sam gave her friend a look.

"Sam, your stubbornness is legendary," Jen was still laughing.

"He brings out the worst in me sometimes," Sam admitted with a laugh. "Today was one of those times."

"You two will kiss and make up," Jen predicted.

"I hope so," Sam murmured.

"I know so," Jen assured her. "You two are perfect for each other and besides, who else is going to look at Jake Ely?"

Sam gave her a look of outrage and Jen started to laugh. She urged Silly into a gallop. Sam urged Ace to follow and the two friends shouted insults at each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Later that evening, Sam's phone indicated she had a text while she was finishing up her homework. Sam looked and saw it was from Jake. She opened it up.

_Scream by Chris Cornell_ was what it said. She knew it was a song. Jake had done this before when they had argued and stopped talking.

Sam booted up her laptop and found the video on YouTube.

"I hardly think I scream," Sam laughed as she watched. She liked the song and she understood the message. She hit the send button and heard Jake's phone ringing.

"I hardly scream," Sam told him with a laugh.

"Is that all…," he sounded frustrated.

"Relax Ely, I'm making a joke," Sam said. "I understand why you sent it and I don't want you to stop bothering me."

Jake barked out a laugh. "Is that what I do?"

"Sometimes," Sam admitted. "Just as I know I bother you sometimes."

"Sometimes," Jake echoed. "You still love me?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Then we're fine," Jake told her. "Just don't stop loving me and I'll survive."

"Not gonna happen," Sam assured him. "Unless you do something _really_ stupid."

Jake chuckled and the sound of it in her ear made her feel warm. She lay back on the bed.

"I miss you," Sam murmured.

"I miss you too," Jake responded. "I'm sorry I didn't see much of you while I was home."

"As long as you come home again, we're fine," Sam said.

"I will, but it will be awhile," Jake told her.

"I wish I could come up to see you," Sam sighed.

"I'd love that, baby," Jake sighed also.

"I don't see how I could without lying to my family," Sam said.

"I don't want you to do that," Jake replied.

"I didn't tell you about the talk me and Brynna had," Sam groaned.

"Do I want to hear it?" Jake wondered.

"Prolly not," Sam laughed.

She told him about what she and Brynna had discussed. Jake groaned.

"Wyatt's gonna shoot my behind," he told her.

"They'll have to go through me to hurt you," Sam declared. "I'll protect you, sweetie."

Jake chuckled.

"I don't feel so bad then," Jake said.

"We protect each other, don't we?" Sam asked.

"Yes sweetheart, we do," Jake murmured.

"I love you," Sam told him and he heard the emotion in her voice.

"Now why are you crying?"

"Because I was such a bitch to you," Sam sniffled.

"But you aren't now," Jake pointed out.

"No, now I'm just a blubbering baby," Sam grumbled.

Jake tried to bite back the laughter, but he couldn't. He heard Sam's soft giggle in his ear.

"You're my blubbering baby," Jake told her. "No matter what, I love you."

Sam started to laugh.

"Oh Jake, don't you know by now you should never tell a woman that?" Sam managed to get out.

"You can punish me for saying something stupid like that the next time you see me," Jake's voice was like a caress.

"I already planned on it," Sam told him. "It might not involve a table, but I think you'll be pleased."

Jake groaned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A few months passed and it was time for the defamation and slander suit against Linc. He had several times tried to get it dismissed, but the judge was adamant that she wanted it to go through.

Then Linc tried to file charges that the judge was prejudiced against him. The higher courts ruled against him in that also.

This time around, there weren't as many witnesses on either side. All Uncle Bob had to prove is that Linc had damaged Sam's reputation with his charges. The whole town had heard the Lolita comment and Uncle Bob was banking on it.

Sam had to explain to the judge how the comments had hurt her. She told the judge how some kids at school now thought she was loose and some of the boys had propositioned her.

Sam couldn't look at Dad as she testified. She knew he was totally unaware of most of what she was saying. The only ones who had known was her and Jen since Jen had been present for most of it, which was why Jen was in the courtroom ready to testify.

Linc's attorney tried to refute her testimony, but was unable to. When Jen testified to what had been said, he was unable to refute that either.

Dad glared at Linc to the point where Uncle Bob had to remind him to relax. Linc was looking a bit flustered as if he realized he was going to lose and it was going to cost him money.

During a court recess, Linc's attorney approached Uncle Bob with a settlement. Uncle Bob excused himself to talk to the opposing attorney.

"I want to wrap my hands around Linc's throat," Dad told Sam.

"I know," Sam nodded. "Maybe whatever we get will be enough to make him think twice."

They looked at each other and both of them grinned.

"Okay, well it was worth a shot," Sam bit back a giggle.

"You have to have a brain and be able to think in order to think twice," Dad's voice was filled with amusement.

The two of them exchanged warm glances. Uncle Bob came back to them.

"Let's go in the conference room," he indicated the way.

Sam went into the room where they had been before and waited.

"He's offering one hundred thousand if you drop the suit now," Uncle Bob grinned.

"One hundred thousand?" Dad's voice almost squeaked. "Dollars?"

"Peanuts," Uncle Bob waved his hand in the air.

_That was peanuts? _

Sam knew her jaw dropped.

"We can get much more," Uncle Bob told them. "I know this judge. If she comes back less than a million I'd be shocked."

Sam picked her jaw up off the floor again. She knew she had joked with Jake about it, but she really had had no idea.

She stared at Uncle Bob. She assumed her father was doing the same thing since Uncle Bob was grinning.

"I've shocked you," he said.

Sam tried to speak, but couldn't get out any words.

"Shock would be a good word for it," Dad managed.

"I have to legally tell you about all offers, but you'd be a fool to take it," Uncle Bob continued.

Sam's jaw dropped for a third time. _A fool to take one hundred thousand dollars? _She felt a hysterical giggle welling up inside of her.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked. He sounded like he was strangling on the words.

Uncle Bob was still grinning as he nodded. "Trust me on this."

Dad looked at Sam who was no help for him. She was sure she was standing there with a stupid look on her face as she tried to process all of this.

"We've trusted you with our lives," Dad told Uncle Bob. "Of course, we trust you with this."

Sam's eyes flew to Dad. _Did he just turn down a hundred thousand dollars?_ She felt like she was caught in some type of dream.

"He never would have offered it if he didn't think the judge would rule for much more than that," Uncle Bob told them.

Sam shook her head in wonderment, trying to shake out the confusion. This was so bizarre.

"You okay?" Jen asked when they came out of the conference room.

"Oh my gosh, Jen," Sam's eyes looked huge in her face. She told Jen how much Linc had offered them.

"I agree with Uncle Bob," Jen told her. "Go for as much as you can get. Fry that bastard."

"Gee Jen, tell me how you really feel," Sam laughed.

"I think I just did," Jen laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sam was sure she was caught in a dream. She even pinched herself, but she felt the pinch. This couldn't be real, could it?

Could the judge actually have just awarded her over one million dollars? There had to be a mistake.

"Did she say…," Sam turned to whisper to Jen.

"One point five million," Jen looked at her, the shock on her face matching Sam's.

"Are you sure that's what she said?" Sam asked, standing when the judge was leaving the courtroom.

Dad gave her a hard hug. Linc started yelling at his attorney. Uncle Bob gave her a quick hug before going over to talk to Linc's attorney.

"I'm sure," Jen told her.

"Oh my gosh," Sam said over and over.

"This isn't over," Linc came towards Sam.

Dad stepped in front of her and Linc seemed to realize he had made a big mistake. Sam's dad had western manners, like any real cowboy, but he was also a protective father.

"I think you better back away from my daughter, Slocum," Dad had lost all of his western manners right now.

"This isn't over," Linc yelled at Sam.

"Mr. Slocum, unless you want to be arrested, I suggest you step away from my client," Uncle Bob told him.

"You and your little boyfriend haven't heard the last from me," Linc ignored Uncle Bob and actually took a step forward. Dad put an arm out to keep Sam behind him.

"Flick said he plinked whoever it was that was snooping around," Linc shouted. "I'll have the sheriff check around for the person who was shot. I'm betting it will be an Ely, especially since they're all sampling your wares."

Dad took a step forward only to be held back by Uncle Bob. Sam had never seen her father so angry. However, her brain had taken in that Flick had shot the person who had been checking out his horse and that person was Jake.

"And you, you little traitor," Linc pointed at Jen. "You and your worthless family will find yourselves out on the street as of tomorrow." He turned to his attorney. "I want the eviction papers drawn up right now!"

Linc's attorney tried to calm down his client. "Linc, this isn't the place for this," he said, eying the bailiff who was standing behind Jen.

"I don't care," Linc shouted. "They're all gone. You haven't heard the last of me Samantha Forster. You can bet your sweet ass you haven't."

Uncle Bob stepped in front of Dad as Dad started to throw his punch.

"He's not worth it, Wyatt," Uncle Bob murmured. He turned to Linc's attorney who nodded, taking the arm of his client and dragging Linc down the aisleway as he screamed obscenities at Sam.

"What an ugly person," the bailiff commented.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Jen," Sam hugged her friend.

"I'm not," Jen said. "He needed to lose once."

"I've made arrangements with his counsel for payment," Uncle Bob started gathering his things. "It will take a few days for Linc to get it all together, but Jason promised he'd see it through. He's not going to appeal."

"No?" Dad was surprised.

"Doesn't mean Linc won't hire someone else," Uncle Bob warned them.

"Wonder what he meant about Jake," Jen whispered to Sam.

"How would they know it was Jake who had come over in the night?" Sam wondered.

"Maybe he's just guessing," Jen was hopeful.

"Linc is usually one big bluff," Sam agreed. "Jake never mentioned he was shot. So help me if he didn't tell me…"

"Someone would have known if he was, Sam," Jen whispered.

Sam nodded, then was distracted from her thoughts when Dad and Uncle Bob said they were ready to leave. Sam knew she would be calling Jake when she was home and alone so they could talk.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"What can we do for the Kenworthys Dad?" Sam asked after they dropped Jen off.

"The neighbors won't let them starve," Dad assured her.

"They'll be homeless," Sam almost whined. "Because of me."

"I think Jed will welcome being homeless rather than being under Slocum's thumb anymore," Dad said. "He's had just about enough."

"I hope they won't move out of the area," Sam looked over at her father.

"They won't," Dad was sure. "I'd hire Jed if I had to."

Sam nodded, loving her father for caring so much about his friend.

She still worried though. She worried about Jen and her family being thrown out of their home and she worried about Jake possibly being shot. Surely he would mention it, wouldn't he?

No, she knew he wouldn't. Just because he wanted to shield her. Her temper grew as they turned into River Bend.

"I'm proud of you honey," Dad was saying to her. "You never lost your cool or responded to Linc when he tried to provoke you."

"What will we do with the money?" Sam asked.

"It's your money, Sam," Dad told her.

"It's ours," Sam shook her head. "What would I do with that much money?"

"We'll see," Dad smiled at her.

"Maybe you'll let me buy you a new well?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe just that," Dad laughed.

"We'll see," Sam threw his words back at him and the two of them laughed together.

"Wyatt!" Gram was on the porch. "Come quickly! I think Brynna's losing the baby."

"Oh Lordy," Dad sprinted for the house, Sam close behind him.

Gram led the way into the living room where Brynna was groaning in pain.

"What's wrong?" Dad knelt beside his wife.

"Pains," Brynna's hands were on her belly.

"I'll get the Buick," Gram hurried out of the house.

"Sam, you need to stay here with Cody," Dad told her as he picked up his wife.

"Okay," Sam was shaking.

She watched as Dad carried Brynna to Gram's Buick and put her in the backseat, then climbed in behind her.

"I'll call you," Dad promised before shutting the car door.

Sam waved, feeling totally helpless.

"Mama?" Sam heard Cody calling from upstairs. She headed up the stairs and into his room.

"Hey little man," Sam forced herself to smile. "Your mom and dad had to go out. Do you want some lunch?"

"Wunch," Cody nodded. Sam helped him out of his bed. Holding his hand they went down the stairs and in the kitchen together.

"How about a grilled cheese sandwich and some soup?" Sam asked.

"Otay," Cody climbed into a chair while Sam started assembling the sandwiches.

She still wanted to call Jake and talk to him about the possibility of his getting shot, plus everything that had happened today.

"What kind of soup should we have Cody?" Sam asked him when the sandwiches were grilling. She held up a couple of cans. He pointed at the tomato. She smiled knowing one of Jake's favorites was tomato soup.

"Corn chips with it?" Sam raised her eyebrows. That was how Jake liked his.

Cody nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Jake likes them with his tomato soup too," Sam told him.

"Jwake," Cody mimicked as Sam turned the sandwiches over in the pan.

Sam smiled, imaging for a moment that Cody was her and Jake's child. Of course, he wouldn't be so light skinned, Sam was sure. Any baby of Jake's would more than likely be dark skinned. She wondered if they would have his black hair or her auburn or a maybe something in between.

"Swammy!" Cody yelled, breaking Sam out of her daydream. The sandwiches were starting to burn.

"Oops sorry," Sam grinned sheepishly at him taking the sandwiches off of the heat and onto a couple of plates.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Cody was down for a nap. Sam sat down on the couch in the living room and dialed Jake's phone.

"Hey," Jake answered the phone. "How'd it go?"

"When were you going to tell me?" Sam asked.

"Tell you what?" Jake wondered.

"You were shot," Sam's voice was ice cold.

Neither said anything for a few minutes.

"I wasn't really shot," Jake clarified. "Just creased."

"Just creased," Sam repeated.

Jake wasn't fooled by the calmness of her voice.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sam almost screamed. "Jake, you were shot and you didn't tell me."

"Because I knew how you'd react," Jake said and Sam just knew he shrugged afterwards.

"How am I supposed to react?" Sam wondered. Her voice rose a few octaves. "Oh Jake, I'm so glad you got shot."

"Am I supposed to be amused?" Jake asked.

"Am I?" Sam asked back.

"It was an abrasion, nothing more," Jake assured her. "I didn't even see a doctor."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Sam yelped. "Jake you cut off your leg cast after a month."

"How long ago was that, Brat?" Jake asked. "I was sixteen."

"You've changed so much in four years," Sam retorted. "You get shot and you don't even tell me."

"Do you tell me about every bump and bruise you receive?" Jake inquired.

"I don't usually have to since you're usually there when I get them," Sam told him.

There was complete silence from Jake. So much so that Sam wasn't sure if he had hung up.

"Are you still there?" she asked.

"Yeah, just trying to get over the guilt of you always getting hurt around me," Jake's voice dripped sarcasm.

"That's not what I meant," Sam was surprised.

"That's what it sounded like," Jake told her.

"Then I apologize," Sam said. "Jake you were hurt and you didn't tell me."

"It wasn't a big deal," Jake assured her. He knew she'd have a fit if she knew about his feet.

"Anytime you're hurt it's a big deal to me," Sam's voice was barely a whisper. "Don't you know what you mean to me?"

"I love you Brat," Jake told her. "If it were serious, I'd have told you."

"I wonder," Sam murmured.

"Tell me what happened today," Jake pleaded, changing the subject.

"Are you sitting down?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"One point five million," Sam's voice was rising again, but this time in excitement.

"What?" Jake shouted in her ear.

"Can you believe it?" Sam was also shouting. Then she remembered Brynna and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

She told him all about Linc's threats and how Brynna might be losing the baby.

"Oh Brat," Jake sympathized. "Forget Linc. He doesn't matter. I hope Brynna doesn't lose her baby."

"She had a false alarm with Cody," Sam was hopeful.

"Maybe it will be another with this one," he told her.

"I'm here alone with Cody now," Sam couldn't keep the smile from her voice. "Know what I was thinking about earlier when we were having tomato soup, corn chips and grilled cheese?"

"Ah, my favorite meal," Jake chuckled.

"I know," Sam said. "I told Cody that too. I was thinking of our kids."

"What about them?"

"What they'll look like," Sam answered. "I assume they'll be dark like you, but I wonder if their hair will be black or maybe lighter like mine."

"Maybe something in between," Jake was choked up with the love he felt for Sam right about now.

"That's what I thought," Sam told him.

"I can't wait to have babies with you, baby," Jake's voice was a caress.

"You just want to make them," Sam laughed low and huskily.

"Well that's fun too," Jake's chuckle made Sam feel warm.

Sam laughed huskily and Jake groaned to himself.

"I miss you," Jake told her.

"I miss you too," Sam sighed. "Come home to me soon."

"I will, Brat," Jake promised.

"I love you," Sam said.

"I adore you, Brat," Jake returned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Brynna ended up losing her baby. She came home the next morning and Dad put her right to bed.

"I'm sorry, Brynna," Sam told her.

"Thanks Sam," Brynna's voice was dull.

"Anything I can do?" Sam asked her father.

"No honey, but thanks," Dad put an arm around her and went up to be with his wife.

"I feel so badly," Sam told Gram.

"It happens," Gram was matter of fact.

"I know, but I still feel bad for her," Sam said. "For both of them."

"They know and appreciate it," Gram told her.

Sam nodded.

"I have news about the Kenworthys," Gram got Sam's attention.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Trudy's taking them in for awhile," Gram said. "Linc had them thrown out of their home this morning."

"All because of me," Sam sighed, feeling horrible.

"Honey, it's not your fault," Gram assured her. "Lila was fed up living on the same ranch with that monster. She's told me things that are just too much for a body to have to put up with."

Sam looked at her Gram, but Gram didn't tell her anything.

"When that man goes down, he's going to go down hard," Gram went on.

"We can hope," Sam bit out.

"Don't wish him ill, Samantha," Gram warned her. "What goes around comes around, so only think good things."

"Do you know how hard that is?" Sam asked.

"If it were easy, then we'd all be perfect," Gram pointed out.

Gosh, Sam hated it when Gram made sense.

"I'll go out and do my chores," Sam said, getting up from sitting at the kitchen table. "At least the chickens aren't throwing my friend out on her butt in the cold."

Gram started to laugh and Sam laughed with her, getting her coat on and going outside.

Sam fed the chickens and the horses. Then she took Ace into the barn to groom him.

"I feel so bad for Jen and Brynna," Sam told her horse.

She smiled as Ace bobbed his head.

"You do too, huh?" Sam continued. "It was nice of Trudy to take them in though."

"You weren't around when Jake and I thought she was a witch," Sam laughed. "She was so mean then. Then she took in the mustangs and she had something to live for again."

"Now she has a pasture full of horses and a house full of people," Sam went on as she rubbed her horse. "I got it. How about if we ride down there?"

Sam left Ace and went to get her tack. She quickly tacked up her mustang and swung up into the saddle.

Sam turned left once over the bridge and headed towards Three Ponies. She glanced in as she passed, not seeing anyone in the ranch yard. She continued towards Deerpath.

She saw Jen immediately when she came up the path towards the lavender house. Her friend was in one of the corrals with the Kenworthy palominos.

"Hey," Jen greeted her.

"Hi Jen," Sam rode up to the corral on Ace. Silly, Jen's mare, came over to touch noses with Ace. The two snorted a greeting at each other.

"I'm sorry, Jen," Sam told her. "I feel like it's my fault you got tossed off of Gold Dust."

"Well it is," Jen grinned at her. She held up a hand when Sam opened her mouth to say something. "It's been a long time coming. It's not your fault. Not really."

"Thanks, but I can't help thinking that it is," Sam murmured.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Jen asked. "I'd like to take a look around Trudy's property since I haven't really been here much."

"Sure," Sam nodded, pulling Ace back so Jen could get Silly out of the corral.

Jen grabbed a lead from that was draping over the corral fence and snapped it on Silly's halter. She led the big palomino mare out and tied her to the railing.

Sam sat on Ace while Jen saddled and bridled her horse, then swung up on the mare.

"I need to ride Witch," Sam mused. "I've been neglecting her."

"Wanna stop and get her?" Jen asked, gathering her reins.

"Silly's not cycling?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Jen shook her head.

"Let's," Sam smiled and started for Three Ponies.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sam clucked to Witch as she and Jen raced across the flatness of the playa. Witch had a half length lead over the palomino mare and Sam was encouraging the black mare to greater speeds.

Jen wasn't liking the fact that Jake's mare was beating hers and she slapped Silly with the ends of her reins to try and get the mare to run faster. Silly jumped forward, almost catching Witch.

The big black mare put on another burst of speed and regained her lead over Silly.

Sam and Jen heard the sound of hooves behind them and they both looked over their shoulders to see Nate, Bryan and Quinn hot on their heels.

"Come on, Jen," Sam yelled to her friend. "We can't let these guys beat us."

Jen gave a nod and the two friends each yipped to their mares for even faster speeds.

The guys were yelling insults at the girls as they tried urging their horses to pass. The girls held them off and finally they all pulled up as they reached the lake at War Drum Flats.

"Nice try, guys," Sam teased as Witch danced under her.

"Girls win," Jen and Sam high fived.

"Not fair that Sammy is riding one of our horses," Quinn protested, but he was grinning. All five of them and their horses had enjoyed the exhilarating race.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"We'd have won if you'd been riding that mustang," Bryan said with a smile.

"Well considering he's almost two hands shorter than your horses," Sam rolled her eyes.

"You need to dump that pony and get a horse," Nate teased. Bryan and Quinn nodded and grinned.

Sam gave him a look. "I love Ace."

"You need something about fifteen one," Quinn told her.

"Fifteen one?" Sam yelped. "How'd you come up with that height?"

Quinn shrugged, but had a secretive grin on his handsome face.

"That's huge," Sam said.

"Witch is fifteen two," Nate pointed out.

"Silly's fifteen three," Jen told Sam.

"Rocky is sixteen," Bryan patted his big paint's neck.

"So's Chip," Quinn looked proud of his chocolate brown gelding.

They all looked at Nate.

"Bramble is sixteen also," Nate said.

"You guys are a lot taller than me," Sam pointed out. "Anything as big as your horses would dwarf me."

"You do fine on Witch," Bryan reminded her.

Sam gave that some thought. "Yeah, okay."

The three guys laughed.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Sam asked them.

"Checking the stock," Nate responded. "We saw you two and decided to join you."

"Joining us is hardly checking the stock," Jen raised her eyebrows behind her glasses.

"Sammy's riding a Three Ponies horse," Quinn grinned. "We're checking our stock."

Sam and Jen met each others' eyes and then rolled them. The three guys laughed.

"How's it going at Deerpath, Jen?" Quinn asked.

"Not bad," Jen answered. "It's a bit crowded in the house, but it is nice to be away from Linc and his crazy ideas."

"Any idea on what you're going to do?" Nate wondered.

"Trudy offered us some of her land since she doesn't need it for the horses," Jen told them. "Dad's thinking about it."

"That's great, Jen," Bryan said. The other four nodded.

"When are you getting your settlement, Sammy?" Quinn wondered. "Are you taking us all out to dinner afterwards?"

Sam laughed. "If he actually pays up, yes I'll buy dinner, drinks and we'll go to a club to celebrate."

"Deal," Nate smiled at her.

"You can bring your dates and fiancées too," Sam said.

Nate and Quinn looked at Bryan.

"Oh no," Sam frowned.

"It's okay, Sammy," Bryan told her.

"No, it's not," Sam felt bad for Bryan. He was such a great guy, Sam could see herself with him if she hadn't been with Jake. Sam glanced at Jen who was watching Bryan out of the corner of her eye.

"If Jake's not home at the time, we'll go out," Sam told Bryan.

"You shouldn't have said that, Sammy," Quinn laughed. "Bry's apt to drive the five hours to Elko and slit Jake's tires."

The others laughed.

They started riding back the way they had come.

"We need to go out, regardless," Quinn told them all. "Maybe one night after I get out of the museum."

"You'll have washed off the paint, right?" Jen asked.

"And taken off the hammock?" Sam put in.

"If you want to see me without my hammock, all you have to do is say the word, Sammy," Quinn teased. Sam blushed and shook her head.

"Heck, I'm surprised you didn't see him parading around the house with it when you were staying over," Nate grumbled.

"She was too busy with Jakey to notice," Bryan teased. Sam blushed deeper.

"I still can't believe your dad didn't hike over and get you during that snowstorm," Jen shook her head.

"Frankly, I'm a bit surprised myself," Sam laughed. "It was fun though."

"I bet," Jen gave her a look and Sam grinned back at her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

About a month later Sam was in her room when she heard Gram screaming her name. Sam dropped her homework and ran out of her room, almost tripping down the stairs to skid to a stop just outside the living room.

Sam's eyes took in her family sitting in the living room, nothing looking out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong?" Sam tried to slow down her wildly beating heart.

"Linc's been arrested," Brynna answered.

"What?" Sam yelped just as the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Gram got out of her chair to go into the kitchen.

Sam slid into Gram's chair to watch the story breaking on TV.

"Lincoln Slocum, a prominent rancher in Darton County," the TV announcer was saying, "was arrested this afternoon on tax evasion charges."

"He hasn't paid his taxes?" Brynna shouted.

"There goes the settlement," Dad groaned.

Sam looked at Dad.

"The federal government will come first," Dad explained.

Sam nodded. Somehow she knew something like this would happen which is why she never went shopping for anything to buy before she got the settlement money. At least Uncle Bob had gotten paid for his work.

"That was Bob Jones," Gram came back into the living room. Sam stood up and let Gram have her chair back. "He's filing on Sam's behalf first thing tomorrow morning, but…" She glanced at Sam.

"I know," Sam told her. "I'm SOL."

"What?" Dad asked sharply.

"Uh, I'm toast?" Sam tried to cover her slip.

Dad gave her a look.

"What will become of the ranch?" Sam asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Depending on how much he owes, it will be sold piece by piece," Brynna answered.

"Can Jen's family buy some of it?" Sam wondered.

"If they can pay the IRS for it," Dad nodded. "It will be pennies on the dollar."

"I'll gladly give up my settlement if it means they get their ranch back," Sam sighed.

Gram, Brynna and Dad looked at her. Dad looked proud of her as he smiled softly at her.

"That's very generous of you honey," Dad told her.

Sam's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. It was Jake. She glanced at her family, then answered the phone.

"Hey," Sam greeted him.

"Mom called me," Jake told her.

"I'm going up to my room," Sam said to her family.

"Tell Jake we said hi," Brynna smiled at her.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah," Jake responded. "Say hello for me."

"Jake says hello," Sam told her family before going up to her room.

"I guess your settlement is gone, huh?" Jake asked.

"Looks like," Sam responded as she plopped down on her bed. "I'm hoping Jen's family can buy part of the ranch back."

"Do they have the money?" Jake wondered.

"I don't know," Sam said. "If I had any I'd loan it to them."

"Yeah, I think we all would," Jake murmured.

"I miss you," Sam sighed. "When are you coming home to me?"

"This weekend?" Jake answered.

"Are you teasing me?" Sam asked.

"No," Jake responded. "I miss you too. I need to be with you and not just on the phone."

"I can't do that now," Sam whispered.

"I know," Jake replied. "Can I just say I need to be with you?"

"Jake," Sam groaned.

"I do," Jake said.

"Jake," Sam groaned again. "I can't do this here."

"I know," Jake murmured.

"I do too," Sam told him.

"My gosh, sweetheart," Jake gasped. "I do love you."

"I love you too," Sam murmured. "And when I see you next, I'll love you properly."

"I can't wait.

"Me either," Sam told him. "Hurry home."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Jake promised.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sam squealed and leapt into his arms when he showed up at River Bend that weekend. Neither cared about his shyness, they kissed at the door. Sam's family all grinned at each other and left the kitchen to give them some privacy.

Jake kept her lifted off the ground as his mouth played over hers. Sam's tongue swept over his bottom lip before demanding entrance to his mouth.

"We need to stop," Jake gasped, pulling his head away from hers.

"I don't want to," Sam kissed his mouth again.

"Brat, we're on your porch," Jake chuckled.

"Okay, okay," Sam grumbled. "Put me down."

"Why?" Jake teased. "I said we needed to stop, not that I was done holding you."

Sam wrapped her arms around him as he held her up.

"What are you doing today?" Jake asked.

"Being with you," Sam kissed his nose. "I've already done my chores."

"I need to ride fence with my brothers," Jake told her. "I just came by for a minute to see you."

"Really?" Sam was pleased that he admitted that.

"Really," Jake said. "Wanna come?"

"You bet," Sam whispered.

"Brat," Jake grinned at her, pretending to chastise her.

"Tell me it wasn't a double entendre," Sam challenged.

Jake chuckled. "So do you?"

"Yes," Sam whispered.

"Then come with me," Jake said, kissing her mouth quickly.

"You're on, cowboy," Sam ruffled his hair as Jake laughed.

He put her down.

"I need to change," Sam looked down at what she was wearing.

"Dress warm," Jake told her. "It's still pretty cold out there."

"Okay, be right back," Sam reached up to kiss his chin before running into the house and up the stairs. Jake wandered into the kitchen, shutting the front door behind him.

"Want some coffee, Jake?" Gram asked as she came down the stairs.

"Sure," Jake nodded. "Thanks."

Gram pointed at a chair and Jake sat down and thanked her again when she put a cup of coffee in front of him.

"How are things going at school?" Gram asked. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks," Jake shook his head. He took a drink of his coffee. "School's great, though I can't wait until spring break starts in a couple of weeks."

"It must be difficult being so far away," Gram said.

Jake nodded, taking another sip of his coffee.

They heard Sam coming down the stairs. They looked up and Sam was smiling at Jake. Gram glanced at Jake and he the corners of his mouth were turned up slightly as he looked at Sam. Gram hid a smile knowing the two young people didn't even realize how they were smiling at each other.

"Are you spending the day with Jake?" Gram surmised.

_And the night, I wish_, Sam thought.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "That's okay?"

"Sure honey," Gram smiled at her. "Enjoy your day."

Jake finished his coffee and stood up, taking his cup to the sink. Gram smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"You two have fun," Gram said, getting up to rinse out her own cup and then leave the kitchen.

"Are we going to have fun?" Sam asked standing on her tiptoes to kiss Jake.

"You bet," Jake pressed his mouth against hers.

Sam blushed as Jake grabbed her coat and pushed it at her. It had been months since they had been together and neither could wait.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"How tall is Jester?" Sam asked as she mounted the grullo paint.

"About fifteen two," Jake answered as he swung up on Witch. "Why?"

"Your brothers were saying I needed a horse about fifteen one," Sam settled into the saddle.

"Oh really," Jake murmured. Sam saw the brief frown on his face.

"What?" Sam wondered.

"Nothin'," Jake shook his head. "Just wonderin' why they thought that I guess."

Sam tilted her head at him, not sure she was buying his explanation, but he urged Witch forward and Sam followed on Jester.

"They were saying Ace is too small," Sam continued.

"He is small," Jake acknowledged. He looked over at her. "But then again, so are you. If one of us rode him our feet would drag on the ground."

Sam laughed, knowing he was exaggerating since Jake had been the one to break Ace for her.

"If you're happy with Ace, then why do you care what my brothers think?" Jake asked.

"Well, it's not like I'm getting a new horse anytime soon," Sam agreed. "Though I think Cody's going on roundup this year so Dad might want to put him on Ace."

Jake glanced at her. "How will you be with that?"

Sam shrugged. "Ace is mine, but he's a good size for Cody too I guess."

"You can ride one of ours or one of your other horses," Jake said.

"I know, but there's nothing like having your own horse," Sam responded. "You know that."

"Yes, I do," Jake nodded. Sam tilted her head at him again, studying him. There was something she was seeing in his face.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Jake looked over at her. "Nothin'."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jake smiled at her. "Want to go to dinner?"

"Now?" Sam teased.

"Sure," Jake laughed. "We'll make a day of it."

Sam went white hot at his words. Jake could see it in her face.

"Don't look at me like that or we'll be riding back to Three Ponies and heading into town," Jake warned her.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Sam squeaked.

"Not much of one, huh?" Jake laughed. "I really need to do this today though. I feel bad leaving the work for my brothers all the time."

Sam took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay. Let's finish the work, then we'll go into town."

"I promise you that waiting will be worthwhile," Jake's voice dropped to almost a caress.

"Jake," Sam groaned. "In a minute I'm going to say the heck with your brothers."

Jake laughed. Then he yipped to Witch who broke into a run. Sam was a half step behind on Jester. There was no way the grullo paint was going to be able to catch the swift black mare.

Sam watched Jake ride as she followed him. He was part of his horse, his body moving in symphony with the mare's. She'd never ride that well, not in a hundred years.

Witch running full out was a thing of beauty. Her long black tail strung out behind her on the wind as if she dared anyone to try and catch her.

They saw Jake's brothers up ahead and pulled up their mounts.

"That was fun," Sam patted Jester's neck. "Maybe I do need a taller horse."

"Maybe," Jake's voice and face were vague.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The time Jake was home passed too quickly for Sam. Before she knew it, he was kissing her goodbye and heading back to Elko.

Sam's days passed going to school with Jen and then doing her chores and her homework. She talked to Jake on the phone just about every day. That helped, but she still missed him a lot.

She was happy when he came home for spring break, but didn't think that her time with him lasted long enough. They spent all the time they could with the other, going out on the range together, then into Darton at night, but neither thought it was enough. They wanted to spend all their time together.

There were times though that Jake disappeared during spring break. Sam wondered where he went, but he wouldn't tell her anything except he was spending it with his grandfather on the Shoshone reservation.

Sam trusted Jake, but she worried about Mac. Jake assured her that Mac was fine, they were just spending much needed time together.

Much too soon, spring break was over and Jake had headed back to Great Basic College. She wouldn't see him again until he came home for the summer.

He had told her that he wouldn't make it home for her prom. Sam was very disappointed, but it was when he would be starting his finals. Jake had told her to have Bryan take her instead. Bryan had been thrilled when Sam had asked if he would fill in for Jake and he promised she'd have a good time.

Gram had started a drive to help the Kenworthy's regain their home. All the neighbors pitched in what they could and the ladies at the church had rummage sales, bake sales and anything else they could think of to help raise money.

The IRS had seized Gold Dust forcing Rachel and Ryan out. Sam felt it was justified since they had stood by and let their father throw the Kenworthy's out of their home.

All of the horses, equipment, saddles, cars as well as the house were put up for auction. Sam went just to say she had been there and saw Ryan standing off to one side and watching the proceedings. In a way, she felt sorry for him though she tried to push those feelings down. He had sided with her father over Sam when Sam hadn't done anything wrong.

Sam knew any claim she had on the estate was long gone. As much as she would have liked to have her settlement, she was more concerned with the Kenworthys having a home.

Quinn actually stayed out on the road and discouraged buyers from bidding on anything. He turned on his charm and told everyone he could that the property wasn't worth it or sometimes he even outright lied and said the auction had been cancelled.

Jed was able to pick up some of the property for a really good price. The neighbors all banded together to make sure nobody else bid on the section of the property that contained the old foreman's house that had been their home for all these years.

Sam stood with Bryan as Jed bid on his former home and had tears in her eyes when he won. Bryan put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"I love you guys," Sam told him. "I owe Quinn too."

"I always knew his BS would come in handy," Bryan laughed.

"He's prolly out there signing autographs," Sam laughed with him.

"'Hey, I'm statue boy. Wouldn't you rather see my goods than bid on a stupid auction?'" Bryan imitated his brother's voice.

Sam snorted, earning a few looks but she didn't care. She could just see Quinn doing it.

"Should we tell him the auction is over?" Sam wondered.

"Nah, leave him out on the road," Bryan grinned.

"I heard that," Quinn came up behind them. "Did Jed get what he wanted?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, giving him a hug.

Quinn looked at Ryan who felt his glance and looked over at them. His eyes met Sam's but he didn't give anything away in his expression.

"Can't feel too sorry for him," Quinn shrugged. "Karma is a bitch."

"He should have thought about who he backed in the lawsuit," Bryan agreed.

They watched as Ryan turned and left, the home he had known for a couple of years now belonging to someone else.

"I wonder what he's going to do," Sam mused.

"Prolly go back to England," Bryan predicted. Quinn nodded.

"I hear the ice queen already left," Quinn said.

"While her father is in jail?" Sam was stunned. She couldn't imagine leaving the country if a family member was in trouble.

"Not that he didn't deserve it," Bryan reminded her.

"Oh I know," Sam nodded.

That's when they saw Flick watching them.

"What's he still doing here?" Quinn wondered, automatically stepping closer to Sam. Bryan did the same. Flick's gaze was menacing.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sam braced herself as Flick came their way. She gripped Bryan's arm for support.

"Still slummin', huh little girl?" Flick gave her a disdainful look, then took in both Ely brothers.

"They're a lot classier than you'll ever be," Sam sneered.

"You must really be good in the sack," Flick looked her up and down. "Either that or nobody else will let these Injuns touch them."

"Don't you worry any, Flick," Quinn grinned a nasty grin. "We get more a week than you will your whole miserable life."

Flick's anger swept over his face as Bryan laughed.

"His is shriveled up from lack of use," Bryan chuckled derisively.

"We'll never have that problem," Quinn almost crowed.

Sam knew they were being so crude as to try and goad Flick into trying to do something. Then they'd have an excuse to beat him to a pulp. Flick would be a fool. The Ely brothers were well known in the county for using their fists.

"You're all so mouthy now," Flick sneered. "Let's see how funny you are when your little brother goes to jail for trying to steal my horse."

"If one of us wanted to steal your sorry excuse for a horse, it would be gone," Bryan retorted with a laugh.

"Have you actually seen our horses?" Quinn asked. "Why would we want to take a step down with what you have?"

"Jake won't do very well in prison," Flick continued, still trying to get a rise out of them. Sam concluded the man must be insane. "He'll become someone's girlfriend the first day he's there."

Sam flinched, but Bryan and Quinn laughed derisively again.

"You're thinking of yourself, Flick," Bryan stated. "Jake hasn't done anything wrong and he'll never be anyone's girlfriend."

"You better learn how to bend over and grab your ankles," Quinn told him.

Sam could tell that angered Flick. She saw his mouth tighten. Quinn saw it too and pulled Sam behind him.

No one heard Sheriff Ballard come up to them.

"Just the man I want to see," Sheriff Ballard said to Flick.

"I haven't done anything," Flick sneered. "When are you going to arrest the youngest Ely whelp for trying to steal my horse?"

To Sam, Sheriff Ballard looked like he wanted to laugh. Instead, he held up a piece of paper.

"This is a search warrant," the sheriff told him. "It lets me confiscate your horse for evidence."

"Evidence?" Flick mocked. "That Jake Ely tried to steal it?"

"No, that your buckskin was used to rustle the cattle of both the Forsters and the Elys," Sheriff Ballard said with a smug smile that he couldn't hide behind his bushy mustache.

"I haven't rustled any cattle," Flick stated.

Sam was smiling, glad that she was present when Flick got his. Judging by the smiles on Quinn's and Bryan's handsome faces, they were pleased too.

"You can tell it to the judge," Sheriff Ballard said to Flick. "Turn around and let me handcuff you."

"No," Flick took a step away, but Bryan grabbed him. He took a swing at Bryan but was also grabbed by Quinn. That's when Flick tried to break away and lunge at Sam. Sam was grabbed by Jed, who had come over to see what the commotion was about, and pulled out of the way. Sheriff Ballard moved in on Flick and quickly handcuffed the man.

"Thanks boys," Sheriff Ballard told the Ely brothers.

"You okay, Sammy?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded as Bryan gripped her hand. "Gosh, who'd have thought statue boy was so good in a fight."

Bryan snorted and Quinn grinned.

Sheriff Ballard looked like he was about to start laughing as he led Flick away, who was yelling about his rights.

"Maybe you should stuff your hammock in his mouth to shut him up," Bryan told his twin. Sam started to giggle as Quinn burst out laughing. Even Jed cracked a smile before he left them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Jake, it was beautiful," Sam gushed later on the phone.

"So I heard," Jake murmured.

"He thought he was so smart, saying those nasty things about you," Sam went on. "Then Sheriff Ballard came and arrested him."

"Good," Jake said.

"I'm glad too," Sam told him. "He was so nasty to me and about you. I wanted to punch him out."

"Now _that_ I'd have loved to have seen," Jake laughed.

"I love your brothers," Sam laughed. "They protected me and gave it to Flick good."

"They love you too," Jake told her. "You're their little sister."

Sam smiled.

"Isn't it great about the Kenworthys getting part of the ranch back? Sam continued.

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "Anything to get rid of the Slocums is always good."

"Did your brothers tell you Ryan was there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Jake said. "It couldn't have been easy to watch."

"No," Sam murmured. "I tried not to feel sorry for him, but it was hard."

"He knew you didn't shoot that horse," Jake reminded her. "Yet he backed his father."

"He lost Jen because of it," Sam said.

"I don't feel sorry for him," Jake told her. "His father was a crook and Ryan had to have known."

"Having money isn't always a good thing, huh?" Sam mused.

"If that's how rich people behave, I'd rather be poor," Jake declared.

"Yeah, me too I guess," Sam said.

"You guess?" Jake chuckled.

"Well, it would be nice to buy whatever I wanted," Sam told him with a laugh.

"Like what?" Jake asked.

"Hmm, I'd have to think about that," Sam responded. "I need a new saddle. The one I use now is a kid's saddle."

"Brat, you're the size of a kid," Jake reminded her with a laugh.

"You can say that because you're built like a redwood tree," Sam sassed him.

"Did you just stick out your tongue at me?" Jake asked, still laughing.

"No, but I am now," Sam stuck out her tongue.

"How did I know," Jake laughed harder.

"You know me too well," Sam complained.

"Should I have kept riding that day?" Jake asked and Sam could hear the humor in his voice.

"I don't know, should you have?" Sam asked her own question.

"Nah," Jake's voice lost its humor. "Best thing I ever did in my life."

"Jake," Sam sighed, loving the man she was talking to.

"It's the truth, Brat," Jake told her.

"It's still incredibly sweet," Sam responded.

Sam was sure Jake was blushing and she bit back a giggle.

"There's no chance you can come home for the prom?" Sam changed the subject.

"No, baby," Jake sighed. "I wish I could, but I start finals then."

"What's prom without your boyfriend?" Sam complained.

"You're going with your boyfriend's brother," Jake reminded her.

"Not quite the same, but Bryan is very handsome," Sam mused.

"Hey, none of that," Jake told her.

"Well if I can't have my handsome boyfriend with me, his just as handsome brother is a good substitute," Sam teased.

"Gee, thanks Brat," Jake squeaked.

"Well, nearly as handsome," Sam changed.

Jake choked on a laugh.

"I'd still rather have you," Sam told him. "I'd cause a sensation if I arrived with statue boy."

Jake burst out laughing and Sam loved the sound of it.

"I'd never get to dance," Sam giggle. "He'd be signing autographs all night."

"Yep, he would," Jake agreed, still laughing.

"At least with Bryan, I have a chance to dance," Sam said.

"I'm sorry I don't dance," Jake murmured.

"Oh Jake," Sam was quick to assure him. "I'm not talking about your not dancing. I'd like a slow dance with you sometime though."

"Sam," Jake groaned.

"Come on, one dance," Sam begged.

"We'll see," Jake grumbled.

"We will," Sam told him, knowing she'd force him to do it someday, somehow.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Wow Sammy, you're beautiful," Bryan told his future sister in law when he came to pick her up for prom.

"Thanks Bryan," Sam flushed, but was pleased. "You look great."

She wished it could have been Jake taking her, but she loved Bryan and knew she'd have fun with him.

"Wait a minute," Brynna stopped them from leaving. Both turned around and Brynna took their picture. Bryan put his arm around her, tucking her into his side then grinning at the camera.

"You're trying to make Jake crazy," Sam swatted him.

Bryan laughed, not denying it.

"You're rotten, Bryan Ely," Sam laughed and the two of them left the house. Bryan took her hand as he led her towards his Yukon.

"I'm betting that by the end of the night, you'll be leaving Jakey for me," Bryan grinned at her as he opened the passenger door for her.

"You don't really want to bet that do you?" Sam was surprised.

"You afraid?" Bryan's grin grew.

"No," Sam slid into the seat. Bryan shut the door and went around to the driver's side.

"I can be very charming," Bryan raised an eyebrow as he started his truck.

"Yes, you can but I'm in love with your brother," Sam reminded him.

"Darn, that's right," Bryan pretended to frown and snapped his fingers.

Sam laughed.

"We're gonna have fun though," Bryan pulled out of River Bend.

"Of course we are," Sam smiled over at him.

"I wish Jakey could see how beautiful you look tonight, Sammy," Bryan told her.

"Brynna took a picture," Sam said.

"It's not the same," Bryan shook her head.

"Thanks Bryan," Sam smiled at him.

"For what?" Bryan glanced over at her.

"For taking me tonight," Sam told him.

"Who else would take you when Jakey couldn't?" Bryan shrugged.

"Nobody else I'd rather go with if Jake couldn't," Sam smiled.

"If nothing else, I'll need to beat off the other guys who'll take advantage," Bryan grinned.

"Yeah right," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sammy you have no idea how beautiful you are," Bryan shook his head.

Sam shook hers. She's always thought of herself as very plain. Jake told her how pretty she was, but he was her boyfriend. It was expected.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Sam felt a flush of excitement. She was a senior and she was at her prom.

Bryan glanced at her with a grin. "Hard to believe, huh?"

"You have no idea," Sam laughed. "Oh wait, maybe you do."

Bryan laughed as he parked, then came around to get her. They smiled as Bryan opened her door and helped her out. Sam smoothed her gown and the two of them started for the building.

They saw Jen with Darrell just inside.

"Are they dating?" Bryan asked.

"Off and on," Sam told him. "Nothing serious. Why?" She gave him an accessing look.

"No reason, really," Bryan shrugged.

"Do you like Jen?" Sam tilted her head at him.

"I love Jen," Bryan told her. "I'm thrilled that they got their ranch back, but I'm not _in_ love with her."

Sam nodded in understanding but by then they had reached Darrell and Jen.

"Hey Ely bro," Darrell greeted Bryan.

"Hey Darrell," Bryan smiled at him. "Hi Jen."

"Hi Bryan," Jen glanced at Sam. "That dress looks great on you. Dark green is definitely your color."

"Blue is yours," Sam smiled at her friend.

"We're going to have fun," Darrell said.

The other three nodded.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Sam and Bryan were on the dance floor, when they heard the opening strains of the synthesizers. They glanced at each other, recognizing one of their favorite songs. The two of them immediately started dancing to the song.

Sam raised her arms above her head as she danced with Bryan. He moved up to her as the two of them moved their hips. They moved in perfect synchronization.

Sam bent over, putting her hands on her thighs as she shook her butt at Bryan, laughing at him over her shoulder. Mindful that they were at a school dance and not the club, Bryan fought the urge to put his hand on the butt she was shaking at him.

After that song came a slower one and Bryan took Sam into his arms to dance with her. She fit up against him perfectly and he cursed his little brother for snatching this woman up. He chuckled and Sam felt it through his chest.

"What's funny?" Sam asked.

"I'm pissed at Jakey," Bryan told her.

Sam picked her head up from Bryan's chest and looked into his handsome face.

"Why?"

"For taking dibs on you when he was six," Bryan teased.

Sam smiled up at him. "Not everyone can find their soulmate at four."

"No," Bryan shook his head sadly.

"You'll find yours," Sam was confident.

"I hope you're right, Sammy," Bryan murmured. "Sometimes I think I'm too picky."

Sam snorted then tried to cover it with a cough. Bryan started to laugh.

"I know it doesn't seem sometimes like I'm picky, but I really am when it comes to someone I want to spend the rest of my life with," Bryan's dark brown eyes held amusement.

Sam put her arms around him and kissed him quickly. "You will find someone. Maybe you already have and you just don't know it yet."

"Maybe Jakey will be stupid," Bryan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, it's not like he's not been stupid before," Sam laughed.

"Well, if he is I'll be there," Bryan grinned. Even though he acted like he was teasing, he wasn't. If Jake was stupid enough to let this woman go, Bryan would try and move in on her and his brother be damned.

A bit later, Sam danced with Darrell and Jen danced with Bryan. Sam enjoyed dancing with Darrell and had missed him.

Darrell's arm was over Sam's shoulder as they danced. Sam had a hand on his waist.

"Wait until I tell Ely how much fun I had with his girl," Darrell was laughing.

"Just make sure you clarify it was dancing," Sam laughed back at him.

"Of course, darlin'," Darrell teased. Sam knew he'd try and convince Jake otherwise. She shook her head at him.

The song ended and Sam started slow dancing with Bryan again. She was enjoying herself with Bryan and told him so.

"Anything for you, Sammy," Bryan told her, giving her a hug. "You just let me know if you want to get a room afterwards." He gave her a leer and Sam slugged him. Bryan laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm going to kill Quinn when I get home," Bryan said.

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"He's the one who taught you the proper way to throw a punch," Bryan reminded her.

"At the lake when we went camping," Sam remembered.

"We had fun, huh?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, we did," Sam agreed. "Some day, we all need to do it again."

"I think you'll have to be married to Jakey in order to pull it off," Bryan said. "Somehow I don't see Wyatt letting you camp with six men, otherwise."

"No," Sam laughed. "I'm not sure Jakey would like to see it either."

"Then _we'll_ get married," Bryan laughed. "I'll let you."

"I'll keep that in mind, Bryan," Sam winked and Bryan laughed harder knowing it wasn't going to happen.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Hey baby," Jake greeted her on the phone when she called him after she had gotten home. He sounded like she had woken him up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called this late," Sam told him.

"No, we agreed that you would," Jake yawned. "It's okay, really."

"I can call in the morning," Sam offered.

"It's okay, Brat," Jake insisted. "So did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did," Sam admitted. "Bryan is a lot of fun."

"I'm glad," Jake told her. "At least he dances. You'd have a terrible time with me."

"That's not true," Sam yelped. "Jake, I wish you could have gone with me instead of Bryan."

"You had more fun with him," Jake said.

"No, I would have had more fun with you," Sam maintained. "Especially afterwards."

"You didn't with Bryan?"

"Jake!" Sam yelped and Jake chuckled.

"I only want you," Sam murmured. "Bryan's a handsome man, but you're the only guy for me."

"I love you, sweetheart," Jake said.

"I adore you, Jake," Sam took one of the things he always said to her.

Jake smiled even though Sam couldn't see it. He did adore her. She was the most important thing to him.

"Did you get to dance a lot?" Jake asked.

"Yes and I danced with Darrell too," Sam told him.

"Uh oh," Jake laughed.

"Don't you dare say it," Sam warned him.

"I learned my lesson," Jake was still laughing though he was rubbing his cheek. "The last time I mentioned it, I got slapped."

"I'm sorry about that," Sam murmured.

"At least you didn't close your fist," Jake remarked. "I think you would have knocked out some of my teeth."

"Oh my gosh," Sam groaned, then she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Jake wondered.

"Us," Sam told him. "I'm remembering the sixth grade. Did you ever think you'd do it, let alone joke about it?"

"No," Jake admitted. "It was too…"

"Icky?" Sam supplied with a giggle.

"Icky's a good word," Jake chuckled. "Now though, it's not so icky."

"No, it's not icky at all," Sam murmured. "Especially with you."

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that. _Gee, thanks Brat?_

"That's because we were meant for each other," Jake told her.

"Bryan and I were teasing and I told him that not everyone finds their soulmate at four," Sam whispered.

"We are soulmates," Jake agreed.

"Yes, we are," Sam said. She felt tears in her eyes as she thought about it.

"Don't cry, baby," Jake whispered in her ear.

He knew her so well.

"I can't help it," Sam whispered back. "I love you so much. Jake, how many people find their soulmates when we did?"

"Not many," Jake said.

"Not any," Sam corrected. "Just us."

"Just us," Jake echoed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Sam and Jen looked at each other and squealed. They were standing in line getting ready to walk into the gymnasium for graduation. They were finally graduating from high school.

"Come on students, line up now please," Mrs. Ely was helping get the students lined up.

She stopped to hug Sam. "Congratulations honey." Then she hugged Jen before heading down the line to make sure everyone was in their place.

"You're still teacher's pet," Jen teased.

"Only because I'm marrying her son," Sam teased back. Sam flashed her engagement ring.

"Still very pretty," Jen grinned as she got into line. "Hard to believe Jake had such good taste."

Sam put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue at her friend. Jen mimicked Sam and the two friends laughed.

"Okay everyone, head on in," Maxine came back up the line. "And congratulations."

Sam smiled at her future mother-in-law as she walked by her. Maxine smiled and gave Sam a thumbs up.

The students filed in to wild applause from their families. Sam's smile grew as she found her seat and sat down. She looked around, trying to find her family.

Sam thought she saw them up in the balcony, but she couldn't be sure. Was that person with the black hair with her family? Was it Jake? Sam craned her eyes, trying to see and almost missed Jen being named valedictorian.

"Yeehaw!" Sam stood on her feet, clapping for her friend.

Jen looked towards Sam, acknowledging her, trying hard not to grin.

"Woohoo!" Sam yelled even louder as she clapped.

This time Jen did grin towards Sam and the two friends exchanged much in their grins. Sam was truly happy for Jen and nobody deserved the honor or worked harder for it than Jen.

Sam was the last person to sit back down and she waited for Jen to speak. As Jen began her speech to the graduating class, Sam thought about what the two of them were doing.

My gosh, they were graduating from high school. In a few months, they'd be leaving home and going off to college. Yes, she would miss her family, Jake and the rest of her friends, but she was going off to college! It was hard for her to wrap her mind around that concept. She was going out of state to college. My gosh, she was an adult!

Sam bit back a giggle, earning a look from the guy next to her. She tried to concentrate on what Jen was saying, but her mind wandered.

Jake watched Sam from the balcony, sitting with her family. He was so proud of her. He had gotten home a day early, driving all night so he could be here for her. Her family had included him without hesitation knowing that Sam would want to share this with him.

He felt the smile on his face. Jake loved her a lot and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Most college guys were all about partying and seeing how many women they could be with. Not Jake. All he wanted was Sam. He knew the other guys he knew at college thought he was crazy. They told him that he could fool around while at school and Sam would never know.

What they didn't understand is that he honestly didn't want anyone except Sam.

No, Sam wouldn't know if he fooled around, but _he_ would. Jake considered himself an honorable man and there was no way he could ever do something like that to Sam. He loved her too much and he respected her even more.

Jen finished her speech and Jake continued to watch Sam as she stood up and cheered her friend again, as Jen went back to her seat.

Next Mrs. Santos stood up and the procession of graduating students began. Sam and Jen were in the second row of students and both of their families clapped and cheered first when they stood up and then when each of them walked across the stage to receive their diplomas.

Sam was first and she smiled and thanked Mrs. Santos as the principal handed her the rolled up piece of paper which served as the ceremonial diploma. Sam held it over her head and gave a little jump before switching her graduation tassel on her cap. She fairly skipped across the stage on her way back to her seat, she was so excited.

Once Jen had gotten her diploma the two friends grabbed each other in their row and jumped up and down. Jen crawled over the students between them and made the person next to Sam move down so she could sit with her friend. The two young women sat with their arms around each other.

When all of the students had walked across the stage, receiving their diplomas Mrs. Santos congratulated them all. That was the signal for all the graduating class to throw their caps in the air. Sam and Jen tossed theirs high and yelled, hugging each other as they jumped up and down.

From the balcony Jake watched, remembering when he had been the one to graduate. Two years had flown by. He hoped the next four years flew by just as quickly. Then he could marry the love of his life and spend the rest of that life with her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Sam let out a squeal and ran towards him when she saw Jake standing near her family after the graduation ceremony. Her family was a bit stunned that she ignored them at first to throw her arms around Jake.

"I thought I saw a head of black hair in the balcony," Sam murmured to him.

Jake was aware of the looks they were receiving from Sam's family and ended the hug. Sam looked up at him in confusion. Jake told her with his eyes and Sam blushed, letting go of him and turning towards her family.

"Congratulations honey," Dad told her when she greeted him with a hug. His eyes met Jake's over Sam's head. Jake could see Wyatt wasn't happy that Sam had greeted him first.

"Thanks Dad," Sam smiled up at him, then moved in for hugs from Gram and Brynna. She picked up Cody and gave his cheek a kiss before moving to stand next to Jake.

"Don't stay out too late," Brynna was saying to Sam. "You have your graduation party tomorrow and it's your birthday."

"I'll try," Sam glanced up at Jake. Jake had his expression blanked out since Wyatt was still watching him.

"Do more than try," Dad warned her. Or was he warning them both?

"Dad, I'm eighteen," Sam reminded him.

Dad sighed, glancing again at Jake.

"I'll have her home early," Jake murmured. Sam gave him a mutinous look which he ignored.

Dad gave Jake a curt nod.

Sam hugged her family again, promising to be careful this night while she was out with Jake.

Once her family was out of earshot, she turned on Jake.

"What do you mean you'll get me home early," Sam put her hands on her hips.

"Brat, Wyatt would have grabbed you and dragged you home if I hadn't said that," Jake explained.

"So you don't plan on doing it?" Sam asked.

"Sure I do," Jake grinned. "I figure six in the morning is early enough."

Sam bit back a laugh, then gave up and started to laugh. "I love how you think."

"That's early, right?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"It's early for me," Sam agreed.

"Hey," Sam turned when she heard Jen's voice behind her.

"Hey Jen," Sam smiled at her friend. "Great speech."

"Thanks," Jen and Sam hugged. "I'm meeting Darrell outside. Are you two coming to the parties tonight?"

Sam turned to Jake who shrugged. "For awhile."

Jen nodded. "I'll let him know." Then she looked critically at Jake. "Too bad you weren't valedictorian for your class, Jake." She gave him a smug smile.

"Jen," Sam groaned under her breath.

"I got my scholarships," Jake shrugged. "I didn't really care about anything else."

"Too bad," Jen's smug smile turned into a smirk. "What was your finally GPA?"

"Three point nine eight," Jake looked bored. Sam knew he would never let Jen feel like she had out done him.

"Too bad," Jen said again. "Mine was four point zero."

Jake shrugged, his eyes almost becoming slits in his face.

When Jen saw Jake wouldn't be saying anything more on the subject, she made a frustrated noise, telling Sam she'd see her at the parties. Jen headed back down the hallway.

"You two are unreal," Sam sighed.

Jake gave her a shrug. "I'm not going to let Jen ruin my night with you."

"Then let's get to it, cowboy," Sam sassed him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Sam was dancing with Jen at one of the parties. The two friends had their hands joined as they danced to the music. Jake and Darrell were standing on the sidelines watching the two friends.

"Hard to believe we're all graduated now, huh?" Darrell asked Jake.

"Yeah," Jake smiled in agreement. "It doesn't seem that long ago that we met in kindergarten."

The guys shook their heads in disbelief.

"Then Sam came to school when we were in the second grade," Darrell went on. "You were so protective of her even then, despite how you denied she was anything but a friend."

Jake shrugged. "I knew, I guess but I was six years old. I much can anyone know at six?"

"You knew though," Darrell glanced at his friend, then out where the girls were still dancing.

"I think I knew the second I laid eyes on her," Jake told him.

Darrell clapped his hand on Jake's shoulder. "You sure didn't want anyone else messing with her."

"They sure tried," Jake chuckled.

"Not for long though," Darrell laughed with him. "Once they found out she was an Ely, nobody bothered her again."

"That's for sure," Jake said.

The two friends remembered some of the scraps that Sam had gotten in during elementary school. They laughed as they did.

"What was the name of the guy who flipped up her dress?" Darrell laughed.

"I'm not sure," Jake admitted as he too laughed. "All I know is that he saw his life pass in front of his eyes when I confronted him about it later."

"She's a pistol," Darrell said, looking out at Sam and Jen who were still dancing.

"That she is," Jake mused, nodding.

A little while later, Sam and Jen came back towards the guys. Sam was smiling towards Jake as she approached. She tucked herself into his side, his arm coming around her shoulder when she did.

"How long are we staying?" Sam asked.

"Do you have something else you want to do?" Jake wondered, his expression bored.

"Don't you?"

"Don't I what?"

"Want to do something else?" Sam inquired.

Jake yawned. "I could sleep. I was up most of the night driving."

"You could…," Sam's jaw dropped.

Jake's face lost its bored look to be replaced with his tomcat lying in the sun smug grin. She slugged him as he started to laugh.

"You are such a rotten boyfriend," Sam grumbled as he brought her closer and kissed her temple.

Darrell and Jen were laughing at the two of them.

"I can't believe you fell for that," Jake told her. Then his voice dropped and he whispered directly into her ear. "What else would I rather do beside make love to you all night? What else is there?"

Sam shivered as his breath tickled her ear.

"Well we better head out too, darlin'," Darrell said to Jen, who nodded.

Jen hugged Sam. "See you tomorrow. Happy birthday."

"Thanks Jen," Sam hugged her friend.

She hugged Darrell after hugging Jen.

"Congratulations again, gorgeous," Darrell told her. "See you tomorrow. Enjoy your night."

"I will, thanks," Sam gave him a kiss.

"Hey Jake, your girlfriend kissed me," Darrell teased his friend.

"She'll kiss me later," Jake shrugged with a smile.

"I'll kiss you now," Sam put her arms around his neck and did just that. Jake heard Darrell's bark of laughter as Sam moved her mouth over his lips.

"Let's go," Jake broke off the kiss, grabbing her hand and following Darrell and Jen outside.

They parted company at Jake's Avalanche, Jen and Darrell continuing towards Darrell's car. Jake opened the passenger door for Sam, then went around to the driver's side and got in.

As he started the truck, he watched Jen get into Darrell's car. He didn't understand what Darrell saw in Jen, but he wouldn't say anything to his friend about her. He was glad his friend was happy.

"I don't think they're that serious," Sam told him, seeing where he was looking.

"Jen's going away to college," Jake mused. Then he remembered Sam was going away too. They'd all be gone to college next fall. So much could happen while they were at college, but Jake was confident that they'd still be together when she graduated from college in four years.

He was counting on it. His life was counting on it. He couldn't imagine his life without her, nor did he want to.

"I love you, sweetheart," Jake felt compelled to tell her.

"I know that," Sam responded. "I love you too."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

They had made love off and on all night at the hotel. When they slept, their arms wound around the other, neither wanted to be too far away from the other.

"Good morning," Sam yawned then rolled closer to Jake to kiss him.

"Morning," Jake nibbled her lips. His hands caressed her back, then moved down to her butt. He loved the roundness of it under his hands.

Sam almost purred in his arms as his finger tips touched her. The calluses on his fingers caused goosebumps and her breathing got shallower as her body responded.

"We need to get home soon," Jake told her.

"Then you shouldn't have started what you can't finish," Sam bit out in irritation.

"Oh I didn't say I couldn't finish," Jake chuckled, rolling her under him.

Afterwards, his mouth found hers and they groaned out their pleasure against each other. They were both gasping and panting as they lay together.

"My gosh, I love you," Sam told him, nibbling on his lips.

"Happy birthday, baby," Jake murmured against her mouth. "I adore you, Brat."

Sam nuzzled into his neck and inhaled his scent.

"I need to get you home," Jake reminded her before she could fall asleep again.

Sam gave a loud sigh and Jake smiled. He didn't want to let her go either.

"Okay," Sam grumbled.

"Come on," Jake rolled out of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam continued to grumble, but she smiled at him as she too got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"I need to get your birthday and graduation present ready," Jake teased.

"Oh?" Sam looked up at him as she slipped on her shoes. "You are such a tease."

"I think you'll like it," Jake took her in his arms.

"I like you," Sam kissed his mouth.

"I love you," Jake said.

"I love you too," Sam sighed as she kissed him.

Together they went out to his truck and Jake drove towards River Bend. He pulled in, hoping Wyatt was still sleeping.

Sam leaned over to kiss him.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Jake reminded her, his hand brushing her hair back.

"I know, but I'll still miss you," Sam told him.

It thrilled Jake when she said things like that.

"I'll be back for your party before you can miss me," Jake promised. "Now go on before Wyatt wakes up."

Sam pressed her mouth against his again quickly before getting out of the truck and running towards the house. Jake watched her until she disappeared then pulled out and turned back towards town.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The party was large and there were people all over the River Bend ranch yard. In front of the barn was Sam's graduation present from her family. Her new car. It was a blue Mustang convertible with a personalized license plate that read "NEIGH".

Sam had screamed with excitement upon seeing it. Everyone who came to the party had commented on it and the guys had been crazy about it and they all made Sam promise to take them for a ride in it.

Sam was standing with Jen. Darrell was nearby talking to Jake's brothers. Jake was nowhere to be seen, which concerned Sam.

Bryan had told her that Jake hadn't come home last night, but he wouldn't say anything more. It was obvious to Sam that his brothers knew where he was, but wouldn't say.

Nate was there with Vanessa, Quinn with Debi. Nate's and Vanessa's wedding was in a couple of weeks and Sam could tell the two of them were excited about it.

"Are you coming on roundup, Vanis?" Sam asked.

"Next year," Vanessa responded. "This year I have too much stuff to do with the wedding."

"Next year, I'll be along too," Debi stated with a look up at Quinn. They planned on marrying in the fall, just before everyone left for college.

"You can come now if you want," Quinn told her.

"Next year is soon enough," Debi said. "Let this be your bachelor roundup." She laughed.

"Oh boy, you prolly shouldn't have told him that," Sam laughed.

"Now that the museum exhibit is finally ending, Quinn needs some time to grieve," Debi teased.

"The county of Darton is in mourning," Sam teased along with her. "I hear the last couple of days have been packed."

"That's not all that's packed," Jen put in and the women laughed.

"Now you ladies all know I don't need to pack," Quinn pretended he was hurt. "If you need to be reminded…" He made to unzip his jeans. The three women stood watching. Quinn was surprised. He expected them all to protest or hide their eyes.

"I dare you," Sam grinned at him.

Quinn's brothers snorted with laughter.

"I would, but Wyatt might get upset," Quinn said.

"Bawk, bawk," Jen made chicken noises which set them all off with laughter.

Sam heard the truck before it pulled in. Jake's Avalanche came from the direction of Darton, which surprised Sam. Behind it was another vehicle pulling an enclosed horse trailer.

"What on earth?" Sam murmured.

She glanced at Nate, Bryan and Quinn who were all smiling at her. She was confused and looked back towards Jake who was getting out of his truck. Mac got out of the other vehicle.

Sam stayed where she was, waiting for Jake to approach her. She was aware that most conversation had ended. Everyone was also wondering what was going on.

Jake reached her and stood in front of her. Sam knew he was uncomfortable with all the attention on him, but what had he expected?

"Happy birthday, Brat," Jake told her.

Mac was lowering the trailer ramp with help from Luke. Then Mac disappeared into the trailer. Sam saw a white rump before the horse started to back down the ramp. Then she saw the sorrel patches. It was a paint horse.

"Whose…" Sam whispered, not realizing she was walking towards the horse.

"He's yours if you want him," Jake told her.

Sam's eyes filled with the sorrel and white tobiano patterned horse. He was beautiful and as he watched her approach, she could see he had a kind eye.

"If I want him?" Sam was shocked and looked at Jake.

"His name is Toby," Jake said.

"Toby," Sam murmured and the horse watched her. She put out a hand and smiled as the horse lipped her fingers. "Aren't you a handsome boy?" Sam ran her hand down his neck, smiling at Mac who stood holding him.

"Let me guess, he's fifteen one?" Sam turned, grinning towards Jake and his brothers who had also come up closer.

"Yep, good guess Sammy," Quinn grinned back.

"We tried giving you hints," Bryan's handsome face was broken out in a grin as well.

"Do you like him?" Nate asked.

"I love him," Sam murmured, looking at Jake who darkened. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think he's asking about the horse, Brat," Jake murmured back at her.

"Oh yeah, the horse," Sam gave him a grin. "I like him too."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Thank you for my present," Sam murmured, looking up into Jake's face. She wanted to kiss him, but knew he wouldn't appreciate it in front of everyone.

"You can thank me later," Jake said softly, for her ears only.

Sam blushed and Jake grinned.

"Whose horse is this?" Dad was suddenly there.

"Mine," Sam turned to tell him. She could tell Dad wasn't all that happy at the prospect of another mouth to feed.

"She can keep him at Three Ponies when she's not home if you want, Wyatt," Luke told him, understanding where the other man was coming from. "Since she'll be moving there anyway in a few years. The boys will make sure he gets ridden regularly."

Dad looked surprised and looked from Luke to Jake then to Sam.

"It's very generous of you, Jake," Dad murmured. Sam knew Dad was upset at Jake springing this horse on everyone at her party.

"Did you train him?" Sam asked Jake.

"Not as often as I wanted to," Jake admitted. "Grandfather did most of it for me."

"Thank you, Mac," Sam did hug Jake's grandfather.

"Thank you Samantha for loving my grandson the way you do," Mac hugged her back while still holding onto the horse's lead rope.

"It's the easiest thing I've ever had to do," Sam smiled at the older man.

"Wanna leg up?" Jake asked.

Sam smiled and lifted her leg. Jake grabbed it and boosted her up on her horse. Toby never moved, just swished his tail once.

"Wow, he's tall," Sam noted, looking down at the ground.

"Just don't look down, Sammy," Quinn teased.

Jake took the lead rope from Mac and handed it to Sam.

"He's handsome," Jen said as Sam urged her new horse forward.

Toby stepped out at a walk and Sam rode him around the ranch yard.

"You have your good pants on, Samantha," Brynna reminded her.

Sam was wearing a pair of capri pants and sandals.

"I know," Sam nodded as she rode the horse past Brynna.

Toby was a perfect gentleman as Sam rode another lap around the ranch yard. Everyone could see by her wide smile that she was enjoying herself and liked her new horse.

"Nice horse," Pepper called to her as Toby walked by. Sam glanced over at him with a smile.

"You keep your hands off my horse, Pepper," Sam warned with teasing.

"I like those loud ones," Pepper teased back and Sam laughed.

"I'll put mouse traps on his back," Sam was still teasing the red-headed cowboy.

Pepper laughed.

Sam rode Toby up to where Jake was standing next to his grandfather and father and halted the paint. Toby snorted and Jake looked down at his shirt. Sam couldn't help the laugh. Jake's mouth twitched wiping off the small bit of horse slobber on his shirt.

Sam swung down from the sorrel tobiano and threw her arms around Jake, surprising him with a hug. His brothers all snorted in amusement.

"Thank you," Sam said to him.

"You're welcome," Jake responded and Sam took pity on him and ended the hug. "We'll go for a ride tomorrow and you can try him out under saddle."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Sam smiled at all the guys checking out her new car again. She was standing with Jen, Vanis and Debi.

"I never knew Quinn cared that much about cars," Debi was laughing.

"He's a guy, they all care about cars," Jen said.

"Even Jake is checking it out," Vanessa teased Sam.

"Well of course he is," Sam rolled her eyes as she laughed. "It's named after a horse."

The four girls all laughed harder.

"We need a girl's night out in that thing," Debi said.

"When we get back from roundup," Sam agreed, nodding.

"I'll be on my honeymoon," Vanis frowned.

Her frown got the other three laughing hysterically. The guys turned to see what they were laughing about.

"Look out Nate," Debi managed. "Vanessa's having second thoughts."

"Left for a ride in a car," Sam giggled.

"That's not what I said," Vanessa was laughing. Nate was smiling at his fiancée.

"That's what I heard," Jen disagreed.

"Me too," Sam said.

"Me too," Debi put in.

"You girls are going to get me into trouble," Vanis laughed.

"Us?" Jen pretended to be shocked.

"Not us," Sam shook her head.

"Maybe we need to have a bachelorette party and Sam gets to drive," Debi suggested.

"Oh yeah," Sam agreed.

"If the guys can have bachelor parties, then we can have a bachelorette party," Jen said.

"What are you girls cooking up?" Bryan came up to them.

"We're partying," Sam told him, putting her arm around him.

"I like to party," Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Bryan," Debi shook her head. "Girls only."

"Bryan's in touch with his feminine side," Quinn teased. "Wouldn't that be enough?"

Debi swatted her fiancé. "Be nice to your twin."

"Why start now?" Bryan and Quinn said at the same time.

Everyone else laughed.

Sam felt Jake behind her and she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Trying to steal my girl?" Jake asked Bryan.

"Always," Bryan put both of his arms around Sam, who laughed. Jake's mouth twitched.

"Let's not forget I am a Lolita after all," Sam reminded them.

"Oh please," Jen rolled her eyes. "I am so thankful that man is locked up."

"What did you decide to call the new ranch, Jen?" Nate asked.

"Gold Chance," Jen answered. "We're getting the palomino breeding program up and running again."

"I like it," Sam mused, nodding.

"Dad's going horse shopping for some mares," Jen went on.

"Good luck with it Jen," Quinn told her, his arms around Debi who was standing in front of him.

"Thanks, Quinn," Jen smiled at him.

"You'll do great," Sam predicted. "People are always looking for good horses and if they're pretty, it is an added bonus."

"Kinda like your new horse, huh Sammy?" Bryan teased.

"He's handsome, not pretty," Sam told him. She turned to Jake. "Where did you find him?"

"Grandfather found him," Jake admitted.

"Wow, really?" Sam looked towards Mac where he was talking to Gram, Trudy Allen and Maxine.

"He said he saw him and thought immediately of you," Jake went on. "When he started training him, he realized he had been right."

"I wonder why he thought of me," Sam looked up at Jake.

"He said it was the kindness in Toby's eyes," Jake shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam knew he was uncomfortable talking about this in a crowd, but she wanted to know. She tilted her head at him, hoping to encourage him to continue.

Jake took a few steps away and Sam followed him. The two of them walked further away from the others until they were leaning against the pasture fence and watching the horses inside.

"Grandfather said he had seen the same look in your eyes," Jake glanced down at her as he spoke. "That's how he knew Toby would be perfect for you."

"You're perfect for me," Sam's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You're perfect for me," Jake answered in kind. Sam leaned against him for a moment.

"I love you," Sam told him.

"I adore you, Brat," Jake responded and Sam could see it in his eyes.

"How upset is Wyatt, do you think?" Jake changed the subject.

"Some," Sam said. "Mostly because he wasn't told, I think. He'll get over it, especially if Cody starts riding Ace." She shrugged.

"Will you be upset?" Jake wondered.

"Because of Ace?" Sam asked. Jake nodded. "He's been my horse for four years. You trained him for me. It will be difficult seeing Cody riding him now, but he's a good horse for him. Ace will look out for Cody."

"Toby will look out for you too," Jake said. "When I can't."

_My gosh, was he sweet or what?_

"I'm going to kiss you in a minute," Sam warned.

Jake's mouth twitched.

Since he didn't tell her not to, Sam leaned into him. Their lips met briefly, to break apart, to meet again, gently, softly. Jake's arm came around her momentarily and he kissed the top of her head.

"Sam?" Brynna's voice broke them apart. "Time for you to cut your cake, honey. It's going to melt in this heat."

Sam nodded. "Okay, I'm coming."

Brynna started back.

"Are you coming with me?" Sam asked.

Jake nodded.

Sam looped her arm through his as they started back towards the party.

Later, they went into Darton and made love to each other.

"I love you," Sam murmured as she nuzzled into his neck afterwards, licking the sweat there. Jake raised his shoulder as he shivered, tickled.

"I love you too," Jake sighed.

"What are we going to do on roundup?" Sam wondered a short time later.

"Round up cows?" Jake asked.

Sam lifted her head and gave him a dirty look. "I know we round up cows. I'm talking about us."

"_We'll_ round up cows?" Jake chuckled.

"Oh forget it," Sam huffed, putting her head back down.

"We'll figure something out," Jake told her. "If not, then we'll head to town as soon as we can."

"We won't have to do this when we're married," Sam sighed.

"No, but that's still a ways away," Jake reminded her. "You just graduated high school."

"I thought we considered ourselves married?" Sam asked.

"_We_ do, but nobody else does, including your father," Jake chuckled.

"That could be a problem," Sam smiled against his neck.

"Only if I want to live," Jake shuddered.

"Well I want you to live," Sam responded. "So I guess we better not announce to Dad that we consider ourselves married, huh?"

"No, I think not," Jake teased.

"Have I thanked you lately for my horse?" Sam asked.

"I think you thanked me very well," Jake chuckled.

"I'm serious," Sam swatted his chest.

"So am I," Jake told her.

Sam sighed and settled against him. He tightened his arms around her, very content to have her in his arms.

© 2009 - LB

Characters © - Terri Farley


End file.
